HOBBS II The Search For Boltini
by Peter Gao
Summary: A year has passed and foul things are once again stirring in the Alpha Quadrant as an old friend returns for revenge.


**HOBBS II – The Search for Boltini**

**S**ix months passed and the galaxy waited. Another six months passed, and the galaxy still waited. Admiral Hawthorne and the former crew of the Vanguard held their collective breaths as they waited on Earth for some sign of new evil, new villainy, of a new Boltini. But no sign came.

The Keyser's trials were being bogged down in the court system. It seemed every planet in the Alpha Quadrant and half the planets in the Beta Quadrant wanted to extradite and prosecute him. The Federation had not been so consumed with debate since the original Khitomer Accords. And still the galaxy waited.

Work was almost completed on the USS Vanguard-A. A new design of ship, incorporating most of the Borg technology for the first time was already under construction when the Vanguard was destroyed. It was unanimously decided by Starfleet command to re-christen the new ship. Admiral Hawthorne was putting the last few touches on the ship and preparing for its shake down cruise.

The Terminator was being held at a top-secret research facility where it was being gone over with a fine toothcomb. Starfleet wanted all of its secrets, and there were quite a few, most of them left by the Keyser and Boltini. While the engineers worked, the galaxy waited.

The Keyser waited in his prison cell. He was allowed visitors, but never got any. Hawthorne had stopped coming long ago, when all he wanted to do was make fun of her hair. The only person he ever saw was his lawyer, who was a hologram programmed to defend him because no one else would take the job. He spends most of his days alone. Waiting with everyone else for a sign. Then one day, the sub dermal sensor in his head was reactivated by an undetectable signal. Keyser's lips split with a vicious grin.

EWDEE was relaxing at her San Francisco home when her comm. System indicated an incoming message. It was text only, from the Keyser's lawyer. He wanted her to meet them to go over some details. She was wary at first, but curious about what was happening to the arch villain and decided to go.

She entered an interrogation room in the prison the next day but saw only the Keyser.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"Nothing at all Ensign," the Keyser replied calmly. "You don't have to fear me. There's a force field between us."

EWDEE cautiously slid into the chair opposite him.

"Where's your lawyer?"

"Oh, I had him reprogrammed, he's out painting Voyager Sucks on the side of Starfleet Headquarters."

"You're lying Keyser."

"Eh, maybe I am, maybe I'm not," he said with a vicious grin.

"I'm leaving."

"Wait!" Keyser stood up quickly and reached out so fast he hit his hand on the force field. "Wait, Kithplana."

She stopped and turned around slowly.

"Thank you," the Keyser sneered. "Please sit down. I have something important to tell you."

She remained standing, "What is it?"

"I know you and Boltini were old friends Kithy. And I know you've had some doubts about the actions your beloved Ad-mee-ril took in handling him."

"How do you know that?" EWDEE demanded.

"I think you'll find I know a great many things Kithplana," he said.

"Stop calling me that. What about Boltini?"

"He's still alive you know," the Keyser answered. "Out there, somewhere."

"There's another clone you mean," EWDEE said sadly.

"Yes," Keyser replied, standing up so he could look her directly in the eye. "But he's not like the last clone. This one doesn't know about his history with the Admiral. That data wouldn't have been transmitted."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You have a chance Kithplana," the Keyser said coolly. "You could find him. You could save him. You could bring him back from the edge of madness he's been teetering on for so long."

"Why, Keyser? Why do you want to save him?"

"I just don't want him to end up like poor old me Ensign. He deserves better than this."

"Where can I find him?"

"I couldn't tell you, I don't know which clone was activated next. Just think about it Ensign. Just think about it."

EWDEE left the prison, her mind spinning with the encounter she had just had.

- - -

Soon, EWDEE donned her uniform and took the transporter to Starfleet Headquarters. She navigated through the corridors and finally arrived at her destination, Admiral Hawthorne's office. The Admiral looked up from her work and smiled as EWDEE rang the doorbell and walked in.

"Hello, EWDEE. Long time, no see."

"I know. It's been a while. I've been busy," EWDEE replied.

AdmH motioned for EWDEE to sit down. "What brings you here today?"

EWDEE took a deep breath. "I realize that the Vanguard-A is nearly ready for her shakedown cruise, and as much as I would like to go along...I'm requesting a leave of absence." She stood up as she said this.

"Might I inquire as to why?" AdmH said, curious.

A thought flashed through EWDEE. She cannot tell her, she just can't. Not after what she did a year ago…

"It's, ah...a personal matter."

"How long do you plan to be gone?"

"I'm not sure. Admiral."

"Why, is one of your family members ill?"

"No, it's not that. This is a highly personal matter. With all due respect, Admiral, I can't tell you."

AdmH's face changed, taking on a look that some how conveyed the need for a personal talk. "Drop the formalities. Sit. What's wrong?"

EWDEE sat. "Something personal has come up."

"Is it so personal that you can't tell me?"

"I'm afraid so."

AdmH sighed. "Ensign, you know that you can come to me anytime if you need someone to talk to."

"I know. Thank you." EWDEE paused. "But this is something I need to work out myself."

AdmH leaned back in her chair and considered EWDEE's request. "All right. I'll grant you your leave of absence." She smiled again. "Just don't be gone too long, okay?"

EWDEE returned the smile. "I'll try to keep it short."

"Was there anything else?"

"No, Admiral."

"Dismissed. Oh, and...Good luck."

Admiral Hawthorne watched as EWDEE left the room. The Admiral was apprehensive, to say the least. Something did not quite sound right to her. EWDEE had never had a problem talking to her before, but it was obvious that whatever this 'personal matter was', it was something that EWDEE thought the Admiral wasn't or shouldn't know about.

The Admiral's old Section 31 instinct kicked in. It was time to pull in some favors. She reached over and hit a button on her desk summoning her personal assistant. He entered a moment later.

"Admiral, you needed me?"

"Lt. Hawthorne," she smiled and motioned for him to sit, "I have a top secret assignment that I'd like for you to do for me."

"Ma'am?" The lieutenant looked curious but scared at the same time. He knew The Admiral was capable of some very underhanded things when she needed to and, coming from Keyser Soze's ship, he wasn't sure how much more of that sort of behavior he could take.

"At ease, lieutenant, before you strain something."

"Yes, ma'am, sorry, ma'am."

"Jason, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't just randomly kill people? You're perfectly safe around me."

"I'm sorry, Admiral. I guess old habits die hard."

"Someday I hope you can fully accept that you are a _Hawthorne_."

"What do you mean?"

"You're my nephew. I'm glad we finally found that out."

"It seems your brother got around a lot."

"To say the least. It never surprised me when I heard that Klingon killed him for dishonoring his household. At any rate, the Hawthorns are a very proud and determined lot. We are fierce in battle, smooth in politics, and brazen in bars, only when we're drunk, of course." The Admiral winked at him. "The family name is one associated with honor, prestige, and respect. We're fearless. We're strong. We're proud. We're stubborn, and we hold the lives of the people we're responsible for - family or crew - above our own. We are leaders."

"You'll forgive me if I never developed that sense of self-worth, Admiral. If you recall, I didn't grow up in the plushness of a Starfleet family."

"No, you didn't," she paused for a moment while lost in thought. "And, had I known you existed, I would have made damn good and sure that you had. I'm sorry I was so late in coming." She sighed and took a sip of coffee. "About this mission. Are you familiar with EWDEE?"

"Yes."

"Good, I need you to follow her."

"Why?"

"I think she may be up to something. I'm not sure what, but my red alert is signaling full. I want you to see where she's going, whom she's spoken to within the last week and whom she will speak to, and what she plans on doing. Report to me on a regular basis."

"How long?"

"As long as it takes." She picked up a PADD and typed some information into it and handed it to Lt. Hawthorne. "In here you'll find everyone and everything you'll need in order to complete your mission."

He looked over it and placed it back on the desk. "Why me?"

"Because I've looked at your record on The Terminator, and I know that you did recon work for Soze. Obviously, you did it well or we wouldn't be talking. And, I trust you. I'll trust you until you give me a reason not to."

"Another Hawthorne trait?"

"No, actually we don't trust much at all, but there are a lot of Starfleet people who don't trust you. They think you'll turn on us."

"I will not!" He rose with his fist clenched. "I'm not a traitor! I'm a loyal officer to you, and I would never betray you. You saved my life and countless others, and I am indebted to you. I'd never leave your side, and for anyone to say anything else is..."

The Admiral raised her hand to quit him, and he stilled, but remained standing. "Will you take the job?"

"Admiral, I'd be happy to." He paused for a moment lost in thought. "Will I still have a place on your ship when I get back?"

"Jason, you'll always have a place on my ship and in my home." She smiled fondly at him as he nodded. "You're my only family. I never had children of my own... I expect you to return safely."

"I promise I will try my best."

"I have no doubt. Dismissed."

After the lieutenant left, Admiral Hawthorne made a few calls to set up arrangements and then left her office passing by her new personal assistant.

"Are you leaving for the day, sir?" The Admiral winced at being called sir.

"Yes, lieutenant, I have to go inspect my new ship and welcome aboard my old crew. I hear tale that some of them are drinking in a bar right now somewhere in Texas."

"Texas, ma'am?"

"Yes, so it will be interesting to find out whether or not they made it out of there without a fight. Somehow... I have a feeling they didn't."

"Shall I alert your sick, sir?"

"No, I'll take care of them when they get there. Good day, lieutenant."

- - -

In a dimly lit bar in Texas--the same bar, which saw the beginnings of the Quest for the Great Ale Stash--a high-stakes poker game was winding down to a deadly serious conclusion. This was not unusual for a bar in Texas, except when the drunken players are actually professional Starfleet officers.

"I, I shur never 'xpectd you t' wag'r tha much," NAH slurred. "Y' can't have more than a flush aft'r all."

Mcmac just smiled slowly. NAH took no notice of this, instead seeming to think for several minutes before pushing forward all his chips. "Might 'swell. I'm losin' an'way. I call." He flipped over his cards clumsily, sending one to the floor: A full house.

Mcmac slowly leaned forward and turned over his cards: A straight flush.

NAH hiccupped in surprise. "_How_ in th'...Dang! How'd you manage that?"

Mcmac sat there half a minute before answering. "Just luck of the draw, I suppose."

NAH winced and groaned, "That oughtta teach me t' double-check my counting when 'm tipsy. I thought th' six and ten were too far apart f'r a straight."

"Now you have to pay for the doughnuts for tomorrow's meeting," Anna teased.

"Don't I know it," NAH grumbled. "I'm nevah goin' to drink a Sunflowe' Surprise an' play poker at th' same time again!" He hiccupped once more in disgust.

- - - 

He waited in front of Sandrine's for her. She was soon spotted walking down the road, and he met her halfway. They walked to Sandrine's together, chatting about minor events from the past few months. Once they reached Sandrine's and had picked a secluded booth, the conversation shifted to heavier matters.

"I have it," he said in a low voice.

Her eyes lit up. "Excellent. Did you have any problems?"

"It was extremely difficult to convince them to let me take the Flyer out for an extended test run. They were very suspicious of me, but I told them the truth: we're going to take her out and test her for flaws. They finally relented. I would feel safer in a more...tested...vessel, but the Flyer's the most advanced in her class, and we're going to need everything we can get."

"We'll have to act quickly. Admiral Hawthorne may be suspicious of me."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, then, at 0800. I was able to obtain the location of Fluffy Bunny, the Terminator's destination before we took control of it. We'll start there."

"Fluffy Bunny?"

"I'll tell you later."

The two -- EWDEE and her old friend Mordon -- ordered a light lunch, and then went their separate ways to make preparations for the following day and what lay ahead. Neither of them noticed Jason Hawthorne watching EWDEE.

- - - 

"The time is 0900 hours," The computer announced, signaling the wake up call.

"Wha?" murmured PG, as he tossed and turn in bed, still half asleep. Then, quite suddenly, he realized what's happening:

"Oh no!"

PG got up, too fast it seemed, and flopped back down, only to get up again and run to the bathroom for a quick sonic shower.

"That's the last time I rely on Federation alarm serviced, I should be there by now!!" Exclaimed PG to himself, or rather his reflection in the mirror. He tapped his comm badge.

"Federation headquarters?"

"This is Federation HQ, can we help you?"

"Yeah, I'm running a bit late, can you beam me to coordinates…uh…345…by 320?

"Sure thing PG."

"Thanks Sandy, I owe you one." Said PG as he disappeared in a blue shower of light.

---

"Let's see…9054 Elm Street," said PG, again to himself. He has found the place where his companions were loitering around. He stepped into the dimly lit bar, and was greeted almost instantly by the smell of alcohol.

"Oh...look, it'sssspg..." slurred NAH, before slamming into the floor, apparently sound asleep.

"Come on, get up, we got work to do." PG said, to an unconscious NAH, meanwhile, out in the corner of the bar, came a voice.

"Silver bells, Silver bells..." And with that, Anna slammed to the floor as well, drooling.

"All right, that's enough" Announced PG, he thought for a bit, and decided to use the transporters again.

"PG to Federation HQ"

"PG? What now?

"Hey Sandy, I need another transport, let's see…" he raised his fingers and counted the occupants in the room, all of whom are unconscious.

"Sandy, I need 15 beam ups including me, can you arrange it so we'll beam directly to my runabout near Starfleet HQ?"

"Sure thing, PG, have a good time taking care of them"

"I'm sure I will" Said PG sarcastically and was beamed aboard the USS Fraser, a runabout that was just big enough for all of them…just barely.

"Computer, send a message to Admiral Hawthorne, tell her that I've taken care of everyone" Said PG, when he finally got to his chair inside his runabout.

"Hey PG…hehe"

"Snap out of it NAH, you're freaking me out…it's bad enough I had to be the designated driver for you guys, do you have to drool on my pants too?" ask PG, annoyed.

"Hehe"

"Oy…"

- - - 

A Tellarite mining scout ship dropped out of warp. Its captain checked his sensors and confirmed the location of the asteroid belt. According to an initial scan by another Tellarite ship this belt was rich in dilithium.

"Science?" the captain said.

"Scanning, I'm picking up huge concentrations of dilithium sir."

"Let's move in and take a closer look," the captain ordered.

The ship moved in toward the mass of rocks. They began navigating among them carefully, picking out the largest concentrations of dilithium they could find.

"Captain, I'm picking up a locator beacon," the Ops officer said.

"Out here? This far from anything?"

"Yes sir, but I don't recognize its signature. It's not broadcasting on any regular frequency. Its nothing I've ever seen before."

"Helm, take us in closer," the captain ordered.

"The beacon appears to be originating from that large asteroid sir."

"Any other signs of life?"

"Sir, I'm reading a large build up of… some sort of sugary substance."

"Captain we're being fired on!"

The Tellarite vessel vanished in a flash of light and frosting. Silence fell over the asteroid belt again.

- - - 

"Wow…" PG whispered to himself as he gazed upon the gray glistening hull of the Vanguard A, its panel lines fit her perfectly, and her graceful bow gives her the sense of great speed. It took a while for PG to stop starring at his new home…

"Duuuuh…. I mean, Vanguard, this is PG, do I have permission to come aboard?" inquired PG.

"Yes sir! Shuttle Bay 2 is open sir!"

"Good, PG out"

The runabout traversed the Stardock, before finally landing softly in the shuttlebay.

"Computer, beam all Starfleet personnel in the Runabout to sickbay" ordered PG, and he, along with the senior staff of the Vanguard, vanished.

In sickbay, commotion was everywhere; all of the ensigns who were manning their stations were shocked as 14 unconscious Starfleet officers suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Ensign" PG said, talking to the nearest one.

"Sir!" Said the ensign, straightening up, apparently close to straining something.

"Come down, ok, I need these officers up and running in 15 minutes, can you do that ensign?"

"Of course Sir!"

PG remained in sickbay for a while, watching the ensigns doing their work, this, apparently seem to frighten them.

"No no, not there, he's gonna see it" whispered one of the ensigns, unknowing that it was loud enough to carry across the room.

"What's wrong ensign?"

"Nothing sir!" Answered the greenhorn.

"Huh? What?" Said Anna as she woke up. "What happened?"

"How do you feel?" PG asked.

"Pretty bad, what happened?"

"All I know is that you all drank yourselves silly last night, what were you thinking?"

"Whoa! What a night!" Shouted NAH from the back of the room. "We got to do that more often"

"Nevermind, I think I know the answer" as PG realized what happened the second he heard NAH's voice.

"That's my boy" Anna joked.

"Well, I'll leave you be, if you want you can treat the others."

"No problem…sir" Anna added.

"I'll be on the bridge" PG announced, then left sickbay.

"Oh dear lord, what a night…" Vanessa muttered, quite incomprehensibly after PG left.

"Yeah, wasn't that fun? We need to do that more often!" NAH said sincerely.

"Hell no! My head still hurts!"

"You got that right! I'm never doing that again…ever!"

"Don't be so absolute! You'll see. We'll get drunk again. It's times like this that I wish I was living in the 21st century…"

"Keep dreaming!" Groaned BASICman.

"All right guys, y'all ok?" Said Anna after counseling a couple of young ensigns.

"As okay as a Lab rat."

"You said it!" Proclaimed Kaitz, right before fainting and collapsing back onto her biobed.

Anna thought for a moment and started to count something; she held up her hand and stared around the room. The extremely hung over patients stared at her through confused eyes.

"Hold on, where's EWDEE?" Asked Anna

"No clue, wasn't she at the bar last night?" NAH asked, looking around.

"I don't remember…" Anna instinctively taped her comm badge. "Anna to PG"

"What is it?" PG's voice echoed out of the intercom system.

"Did you bring EWDEE with you?"

"No, she wasn't at the bar. I don't know where she is."

"What?" Said Vanessa. "But we're due for the shakedown cruise in only a couple of hours!"

Kaitz, who has just woken up after she fainted, carefully lift up her head. "That's not our problem, it's Anna's." She said this last part with a mischievous smile.

"Oh haha!" Mocked Anna. "Well, I guess I can get through this with some of them ensigns. Alright, the rest of you are free to go." Anna paused for a second. "And lay off the champagne!"

**- - - **

Admiral Hawthorne sat in her ready room awaiting any sign that her staff may have returned. The whole ship was buzzing as various crewmembers ran back and forth making final adjustments. Everything looked wonderful. The Borg Armor and transphasic shielding were fully operational. The incorporation of gel packs and Borg technological circuitry had made the ship's computer processing 200 times faster than any other ship in the fleet. She was made for speed and maneuverability. Her weapons were top of the line. She had everything from transphasic torpedoes to nanite enhanced torpedoes, and their phaser banks were triple enforced thanks to Borg shielding which meant it would take two to three times the amount of fire power to pull her weapons off line.

The Admiral had to admit that the ship was rather impressive. It held a lot of power to be so small, and all the Borg technology aboard made her feel a bit uncomfortable and yet at home at the same time. She was happy to have a regeneration chamber in her room, but, at the same time, she felt very inhuman for having it. However, Anna had insisted on it saying that The Admiral needed to regenerate every now and again to maintain the Borg half of her system even "if no one could see that it was there."

She signed and took a sip of coffee. Her door chimed.

"Come in."

"Captain, we're all here except EWDEE."

"Excellent, PG, but this report really should be coming from Adam."

"Well, the commander was...well..."

"They got drunk in that Texas bar again, didn't they?"

"Yes, ma'am." He shifted his weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"Well, I might have known as much. Where are they now?"

"They're in sickbay getting cleaned up by the doctor."

"Honestly, the least all of you could do if you're going to go drinking is bring me back a bottle of Merlot."

"Admiral?" PG smiled realizing that the Admiral had been teasing him a bit. But he quickly bounced back. "I'll get it for you next time."

She smiled at him with her favorite reassuring grin. "EWDEE has taken a leave of absence and will not be with us on our maiden voyage I'm afraid. I'll address this during our first staff meeting, so don't spread the word."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Have everyone meet in the conference room in 10 minutes. Dismissed."

"Will do. Thank you, Admiral."

Hawthorne shook her head as she watched PG leave the room thinking that he was shaping up to be quite the officer.

**- - - **

The next morning, Mordon and EWDEE launched the Flyer prototype and set off for Moon Base Fluffy Bunny. About an hour into the flight, EWDEE suddenly spoke up.

"Well, I guess this is it."

"What's it?" Mordon looked up, startled by EWDEE's sudden statement.

"I must be crazy." EWDEE chuckled at herself. "Here we are, in the prototype Delta Flyer that's just this side of stolen, tracking down one of the most evil people in the galaxy because of the words of another one of the most evil people in the galaxy. What am I, nuts?"

"You have your reasons. If you can get to Boltini in time, you might be able to stop him from going mad again. You'd be doing the galaxy a great favor."

"What if he's too dangerous? What if we get captured, and they get their hands on the Flyer?"

"We'll deal with that as it comes. How long have you been awake?"

"Since 0747."

"Today?"

"Yesterday."

"Go get some sleep."

---

The conference room of the Vanguard was state of the art, new LCARS panels have been put up, and they were very easy to operate, at least according to most people. In the center of the room there was a table shaped like a teardrop, requested specially by the Admiral herself, she choose it because this ship felt like home to her, and according to her "What's a home without good furniture?"

Most of the staff is gathered around this table, with the Admiral and Adam's chairs rounding out the tip of the drop. On the right side of the table, a conversation was afoot.

"So, any idea why we're here?" Asked NAH

"I don't know, maybe it was just me, but there's something odd about EWDEE taking shore leave this close to launch. Well, whatever it is, we'll find out." Said PG.

NAH's face twisted with concern, which he quickly hid, and started talking to Vanessa.

"How's the ship?"

"Not that well," sighed Vanessa. "I still think using Transphasic Torpedoes is a bad idea."

"It worked on Voyager, why not here?" Jim, a fellow engineer piped in.

"Well, they didn't use it for long on Voyager; we're going to carry these for a while, who knows what might happen." Said BASICman.

Just then, the Medical stuff slouched in. It has not been a good day for them, besides the absence of EWDEE; they were also short on Adrenalin and all kinds of other medical equipment, only to have found that one of the ensigns had mistook the Morgue for a storage closet.

"Hi gang, any news on EWDEE?" Asked Anna, before sliding into a chair.

"Nope, we'll know that soon though. What time is it?" Asked PG.

"0957 hours" Answered Tj.

It was about 3 minutes before the meeting started, and they knew that, for sure, since none of them ever remembered a case when the Admiral was late.

"Hey gang, how are you all hanging on?" Nibbles asked, walking through the door.

"What are you talking about?" Questioned TC.

"I don't know about you, but I still have a head ache from last night."

"Oh yeah!" NAH shouted, attempting to high-five PG.

PG barely glanced up before NAH's hand slapped him on the face.

"Oops, sorry there." NAH said. "Jeez people, come on! You're all so uptight, look, I'm perfectly fine!"

"You're drooling"

"So what, big deal." NAH said, quickly wiping his mouth.

"Well, that was a night that I'll never forget, or repeat for that matter." Piped in Anna.

"On come on!"

NAH shouted this last part before shutting up: the Admiral had arrived. She walked to the replicator to replicate a couple of pots of coffee and a mug for everyone present. As she walked to her seat at the head of the table, she passed out the cups and placed the coffee pots in the center of the table.

"Does anyone know where my first officer is?" Admiral Hawthorne poured a cup of coffee and ran through a few lists she had on a PADD she'd carried in with her.

"I think I saw him at the bar," PG looked around for some one to back him up; no one said anything, "but I could be wrong."

"I can't start this meeting without my first officer. However, if he doesn't get here…"

Adam rushed into the room carrying a large black duffle bag. "Sorry I'm late, Admiral, but it took me a while to get everything you said we'd need for the mission."

"That's fine, Commander. Please, take a seat." The admiral waited as Adam took his chair to her right side and set the duffle bag on the table. "Well, now that everyone is here, I'm ready to start the meeting. First of all, let me address the question of EWDEE. She has taken a leave of absence for the duration of this mission. I don't know when she will return as she's left on personal matters, so, in the meantime, Anna, you're going to need another person in sickbay."

"Admiral, I'm not sure we can do that. I like to pick my people that I think will mesh well, and I just don't know anyone else that I think could handle all of this."

"I see, well, use the Emergency Medical Hologram for now. We'll see about more permanent help later. Vanessa, Jim, BASIC, how are the ship's engines looking?"

Vanessa handed the admiral a PADD. "They look fine, but I'm concerned about how well our transphasic torpedoes will hold out for the long haul."

"We've got them well shielded with Borg technology and a double dose of Starfleet engineering working to keep them stable. I think we'll be fine." The Admiral stood and walked to where NAH was seated next to PG as she continued to talk. "Ice, do you think you can handle the new warp systems?"

"Oh, I think so, Admiral. I've been training on simulators for the past few months."

"Good, good," she stopped speaking as she neared NAH's spot and everyone began to hear him snore ever so slightly. Gently, the admiral tilted his head as though she was going to whisper something into his ear, perhaps wake him gently. Then, in a level 10-death tone, she shouted, "RED ALERT! BORG INCOMING! BOLTINI ON THE BRIDGE!"

"What!" NAH jumped out of his chair and onto the tabletop barely missing one of the coffee pots. "Save the Admiral! Kill the Borg! Shields up!" He stopped and looked around the room and then to his seat where the admiral was still standing with her hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised. "Ummm… hello Admiral… sir…. Erm," there were sounds of sympathetic pain from the other officers, "I mean ma'am. Hello, Admiral Hawthorne, ma'am."

"NAH," the admiral started out in a deceptively calm and soothing tone.

"Yes, ma'am?" NAH was apprehensive to say the least.

"What, exactly, do you think you're doing up there on my brand new conference table?"

"To be honest, I don't know, Admiral." He started to blush.

"Well, then, would you do us all a favor and GET DOWN!?"

Quickly NAH jumped from the table and practically crawled into his seat.

"Next time you fall asleep in one of my meetings, you'll find yourself somewhere other than the middle of my conference table. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am. Sorry, ma'am. It won't happen again ma'am."

The admiral sighed. "Good," she sat back down and took up the duffle bag. "This is our first assignment. In this little bag is the Kitheran."

Tjkummer almost jumped out of his chair. "The book that holds all the information regarding the Kitheran' Gods?"

"Yes, that would be the one."

"Admiral," he eyed the bag cautiously, "It's said that anyone who touches the book who is not Holy will be destroyed. What are we doing with it?"

"We're transporting it to the Kitharian Homeworld of Tom."

Nibbles tired to hold back a laugh.

"Is there a problem, Nibbles?"

"I'm sorry, Admiral, but 'Tom'? You have to admit that's pretty funny."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. It is pretty funny. At any rate, our mission is to deliver this safely there."

Tj still looked concerned. "Is it true what they say?"

"Well, let's just say there's a reason why I haven't let anyone but me touch the book since it's arrival on the ship. Commander Adam had to take special precautions just to bring it here to the meeting but, from now until we get to the Kitharian Homeworld, it will always be in my possession."

Adam shifted in his chair, "When will we depart, Admiral?"

"Now, commander. I'd like to get this out of my hands as soon as possible. Ok, people, lets do it."

The staff left and entered the bridge to take their positions. The admiral stood in the center of the bridge enjoying the sight of her crew and their new home. Everybody waited for her order, the order that will begin their mission once and for all…

"Mr. Ice, take us out."

"Aye, captain, putting in co-ordinates to Tom. ETA, one day three hours, 35 minutes."

She sat in her chair and took just a breathe of a moment to enjoy the feel of the new leather. "Mr. Ice, engage."

The Vanguard cruised gracefully out of space dock, the lights bouncing off of its shiny new coat of paint.

- - -

"We're approaching the coordinates," Mordon called from the pilot's seat. When there was no reply, he tried again. "I said, we're approaching the location we were--" At that point, Mordon looked back at where EWDEE was. She had apparently fallen asleep while reading a PADD.

"WAKE UP, BLAST IT!"

"Whaa!" EWDEE woke up suddenly, the PADD clattering to the floor. "Wha...oh, okay. Thanks." She yawned widely.

"_I_ don't sleep on station."

"You told me to get some rest." EWDEE stood up slowly. "I guess I was just a bit more tired than I thought. How long until we reach Fluffy Bunny?"

"Twenty-three minutes. Thought I'd wake you a bit early, so we can prepare for insertion."

"Alright." EWDEE began to make a mental list of things she would need to bring. "Flashlight, phaser, another phaser, dagger, another dagger, spare commbadge for emergency beam out, tricorder..." She looked at Mordon. "Anything el... What _are_ those for?"

Mordon was putting on a pair of dark sunglasses. He then turned to look at EWDEE. "Infrared. Are your hands normally that cold?"

"Yes, always. _Why_ are you wearing those?"

"In case they turn out the lights. Besides, I'll be able to tell if a person is stressed by their body heat. The face can hide stress. The body cannot."

"That's what flashlights are for. And just how many non-stressed people will we be encountering?" She sighed, falsely resigned. "You can bring your glasses, if you insist." She began to arm herself: dagger and phaser in her belt, another dagger in her boot, a spare commbadge in the other boot, spare phaser... "Now where am I going to fit this?" she mused. "Ah, nevermind." EWDEE put the spare phaser down again and attached a flashlight to her wrist.

EWDEE piloted the Flyer while Mordon equipped several items that differed significantly from EWDEE's preferences. He carried a compression phaser rifle with a dagger duct-taped to the barrel, and wore the infrared sunglasses. EWDEE had a hard time suppressing laughter.

Within twenty-three minutes, they were ready. Mordon expertly landed the Flyer on a launch pad, and they walked through the large doors of Moon Base Fluffy Bunny. EWDEE clicked on her flashlight and pulled out her phaser.

"I can't see anything in these glasses, why is it so cold in here?" Mordon whispered. "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know," EWDEE responded. "Let's start moving, keep that rifle ready."

They started down a long corridor. The only sounds were their footsteps and breathing. Nothing moved except the clouds of vapor escaping from their mouths. They reached the end of the corridor without seeing anyone or anything. They each stuck their fingers into the doors and slowly pried them open far enough that they could squeeze through.

EWDEE gasped as her light lit up a giant painting of the Keyser.

"Think he's compensating for something?" Mordon asked.

EWDEE giggled. "Let's keep moving."

They were in a large circular chamber with doors leading out at regular intervals. More giant paintings hung between the doors, all depicting the Keyser conquering some planet, throttling some alien, or any number of other despicable acts. The doors were labeled and they started looking for one that might hold a cloning facility.

"Pie factory, Death Ray Test Lab, Slave Mind Erase Lab, Central Command, Ark of the Covenant, Miscellaneous Frozen Dictators," Mordon read as they moved along. "Ah, here we go, Cryogenic Freezing and Clone lab."

They pried open the door and entered another massive chamber. The walls were lined with cryogenic chambers filled with slaves. Some of the tubes were open and empty. It looked like the power had failed to most of the chambers.

"Poor bastards," Mordon muttered.

"I wish the Keyser was here right now so I could vaporize him," EWDEE said bluntly. "Come on."

They moved down the rows until they came to two tall chambers at the center of the room. The computers next to them were still active, beeping away. Mordon wiped the condensation off one and saw the face of a sleeping Keyser. The other tube was standing partially open.

EWDEE accessed the computer console and read through its event log.

"It looks like this was Boltini's chamber alright," she said. "But we're too late. It was activated almost.... 5 months ago."

"He could be anywhere by now," Mordon said. "We're never going to find him."

"Maybe not, this isn't the only base they had you know," EWDEE said, looking back to the main chamber. "Maybe the main computer has records of the other bases. It might not be too late to catch up with him. Let's go check it out."

They made their way back to the main chamber and forced open the doors to Central Command. The command room was humungous with more weapons stations than either of them had ever seen before. In the center of the room stood a large throne and beside it was a large computer console.

"That must be Boltini's console," EWDEE said as they made their way across the room. "This place is incredible."

"There must be more weapons on this station than on the entire fleet," Mordon replied.

They stepped up to the console and saw an animated bat'leth spinning against a black background.

"It's active," EWDEE said as she tapped it. The console immediately sprang to life filling with command buttons and readouts, the rest of the command room also activated. Lights came on and the air was filled with the sounds of computers activating themselves. They watched a giant screen flicker on and begin giving a station diagnostic report.

"Wow," Mordon said. "This is..."

Mordon was cut off by a red alert klaxon.

"Warning!" A computer boomed. "Two Federation signatures detected. Displaying hostiles."

The screen changed to show the base with two red blips indicating ships outside.

"That one is the Flyer," EWDEE said. "What's that other ship?"

"It says it's a cloaked ship, but it has a Federation signature," Mordon said, reading a new display that popped up. "Reading one lifesign. Why does the Federation have a cloaked ship out here? How would they even know where to find this place?"

"Admiral Hawthorne," EWDEE guessed. "She must have sent someone to follow me. I should've known."

"Weapons systems coming online," the computer warned. "Weapons locking on to cloaked unidentified ship."

"Mordon we have to do something!"

"Computer, deactivate automatic defense system!" Mordon yelled.

"Error, password needed to deactivate defense grid."

"What's the password Dying Ensign?"

"How should I know?!"

"Weapons systems locked on target."

"Mordon, quick, is there a transporter in here?"

Mordon's eyes flashed over the console. He found the transporter system and began targeting the life form.

"Energizing!"

"All weapons firing."

The red blip indicating the cloaked ship vanished from the screen. "Enemy ship destroyed."

"Mordon!"

"I've got him."

They turned and saw Jason Hawthorne materialize on a transporter pad.

"You?!" EWDEE said.

"Weapons targeting second hostile."

"Ensign, we can question him later; they're going to blow up the Flyer! Quick, you knew Boltini, what would his password be?"

"I don't know! Bat'leth? Evil? Death Ray! I am so great? Pie? Wait yes! Banana Cream Pie!"

"Password accepted. Deactivating weapons grid."

- - -

"Status?" ordered the Admiral.

"Sensors at full power."

"Engines are at their full capacity."

"Weapons are offline, which is about right since we're not at Red Alert."

"Good." Admiral Hawthorn said. "Adam, you have the bridge, I'll be in my ready room" And with that, she got up, walked across the bridge, and entered her ready room, some of the staff could distinctively hear that she had ordered a cup of coffee from the replicator.

Adam sat back, and sighed, this was the least interesting part of being in Starfleet; the journeys between missions were always a drag. "The Admiral is smart, leaving me in charge…" thought Adam.

"Um…is there something we can do?" Said NAH.

"I don't know," Adam muttered. He sits up and tapped the consol beside the captain's chair. "But it looks like Mr. Ice here might have something to look forward to."

"What do you mean sir?" Ice turned around.

"Well, according to this scan, we're approaching an asteroid field." Reports Kaitz.

"Indeed, the Tudon Asteroid Field." Announced Adam.

"You know this place?"

"Of course, this was the place I was, well, deposited a few years ago after going through a temporal vortex."

- - -

Time went by very slowly for the next couple of hours; everyone was starting to nod off. Soon the bridge was filled with the sound of snoring. It didn't last long however as the computer begin to beep.

"Mmm…" Adam murmured as he wakes up from a dream in which he was in a room with SJ doing the nasty. "Report Kaitz!"

"We're in viewing range of the asteroid field."

"Good"

Adam suddenly turned around to see where that "good" came from – It was the Admiral, apparently she has been standing in the doorway all this time.

"Ummm…"

"No need to apologize commander…just don't ever sleep on the job again, understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" 

Adam shifted uncomfortably in the captain's chair before getting up. The Admiral sat down, and crossed her legs,

"How long will it take to get across it Kaitz?"

"Approximately 5 hours."

"3, tops, trust me." Cut in Ice.

The Admiral stared at Ice with her signature smile. "Alright then, Mr. Ice, plot a course and go right ahead. I'm holding you on that 3 hours" She adds.

"Ma'am, I'm getting something…strange." Announced Kaitz.

"What is it?"

"I'm detecting debris, it seems to have come off of a Tellarite Vessel" Kaitz said. "As well as pie filling!"

Admiral Hawthorne leapt to her feet.

"Scan the area," she ordered. "I want to know if there is some kind of base around here."

"Scanning Admiral, this might take a minute."

Admiral Hawthorne turned and faced Adam.

"If he is in the area..." Adam wondered to himself before trailing off.

"He can't be…"

"Scans complete Admiral, I'm getting readings in an asteroid near where the Tellarite debris is," PG said. "Looks like the base has been abandoned though. They probably left when the Tellarites showed up. They knew someone would come looking and find them."

"We are receiving a hail ma'am."

"On screen," Hawthorne ordered as she turned around.

The Keyser's face filled the screen causing everyone on the bridge to gasp a little.

"Keyser! How did y..."

"Greetings," The Keyser said. "If you are receiving this message you have just scanned one of my abandoned bases. Unfortunately for you, I'm not at home to mercifully execute you all individually. Luckily for you however, you've stumbled into an asteroid field filled with dilithium. And as you've been watching this message specially planted devices have been feeding massive amounts of energy into key dilithium deposits. If you hurry...."

"Ice, GET US OUT OF HERE!"

The Vanguard spun around and was preparing to go to warp when the explosions started. The massive overload of energy collapsed the warp field and sent the Vanguard spinning away from the asteroid field.

"Status!!" The Admiral shouted as she and many of the others held on for dear life as the shockwave hit them and passed.

"Believe it or not admiral, the special Borg Shielding totally absorbed the impact, all other systems are running at almost 100" Kaitz reported.

"Good." The Admiral muttered as she stood up. "So, it was automated."

"Indeed" Adam said. "It's really nothing to worry about, but I think we should file a report for Starfleet."

"Agreed" Admiral Hawthorne said. "Kaitz, scan the field, what's left?"

"About 50 of the field remains, and that whole part is pretty irradiated, our sensors can't penetrate it."

"Can we go around it?"

"I don't see why not."

"Alright." The Admiral said as she sat back down. "Mr. Ice, continue on course, Adam, since you had the idea, file a report to Starfleet about this."

"Oh joy…"

- - -

EWDEE and Mordon breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Jason, who had stepped off of the transporter pad. "Admiral Hawthorne sent you to follow me?" EWDEE asked.

"Yes, she did," Jason replied. He seemed nervous, and it took EWDEE a few moments to realize why.

"Relax. Sit down. I'm not mad at you," she said before sinking to the floor and burying her face in her hands. "Oh God, why did I ever decide to do this in the first place? Why wasn't I more careful while I was talking to AdmH?"

Mordon laid down his rifle and sat next to EWDEE. "We've been over this before."

"I know," she said, her voice muffled. "I'm beginning to wonder if I should have kept it from AdmH at all. But after what happened on the Terminator..." EWDEE lowered her hands and looked directly at Mordon. "Do you think we should tell him?"

"Yes." Mordon's voice was low. "There isn't much else we can do."

"It's decided, then." EWDEE took a deep breath and stood up. "We're not going to hide anything from you, Jason. I went to look for Boltini. Keyser talked to me...he said that there was another clone out there, somewhere. Boltini and I were good friends at the Academy, and after what happened--" EWDEE's voice broke, and she had to take another deep breath. "The Admiral had her reasons for what she did. Anyway, I thought...I thought I might be able to bring him back, to turn him from the madness. And I knew Admiral Hawthorne wouldn't approve, which is why I couldn't tell her. I can't lose Boltini again, even...the way he is...I was afraid of what she might do."

Jason nodded understanding, taking in the scene of the emotional EWDEE, caught in memories.

EWDEE straightened suddenly, and wiped the lingering traces of emotion from her face. "Let's see what we can get out of this database, then."

- - -

"Approaching the planet." Announced mcmac.

"Hail the Planet."

"Aye aye"

The Kitharian Dignitary appeared on screen.

"How may we serve you today?"

"We are here to bring you the Kitheran"

"Ah yes, thank you Admiral. Did you have a chance to read the book?"

"No, we were told that anyone why is not Holy and touches the book would be destroyed."

"Too true captain, I was hoping such a thing would not happen. Terrible things have happened to those who have touched it."

"Where would you like us to transport the book?"

"In the Sanctuary please. We are transmitting the coordinates to you now."

"Energize"

The Holy Book vanished off of the transporter pad.

"You have been a gracious help Captain. Thank you for delivering our book back to us safely. You have our eternal gratitude."

"And thank you. With your permission, we will leave now."

"Of course, have a pleasant day."

The viewscreen returned to the blackness of space. AdmH heaved a sigh of relief and sat back on the Captains chair.

"Mr. Ice, set a course for Starbase 42, it should be the nearest one.

"Aye aye."

- - -

The Mess hull of the Vanguard-A is one of the most cheerful rooms on the ship. It was carpeted, and the Captain's dining room has been converted into some kind of kitchen. Sitting around an oval table, were Mcmac and NAH.

"I'm sorry bud, but I can't pass up a hand this good." Said Mcmac, smiling, before laying down a royal flush.

"I can't understand how come you always beat me!" Said NAH frustrated and scratching his head.

"Luck of the draw I guess." Said Mcmac, concluding this matter, and at the same time concealing a red chip from NAH.

"I can't believe that today's mission went so smoothly…" NAH paused. "Well, except for that massive explosion."

"Neither can I, it's unprecedented." Joked Mcmac.

"It may not be over yet boys." Kaitz said, sitting down beside them. "You aren't drinking again are you? You two know what happened last time." She said, her eyebrows furrowed, she looked like a Vulcan.

"Nope." NAH held up his bottle. "Synthehol, unfortunately."

"You got that right!" Mcmac said. "But once we're back on leave again…"

"We're going back to that bar!" NAH finished his sentence for him, and laughing at the same time.

Kaitz looked down and shook her head, muttering something like "boys..." before going on. "Well, I'm not just here to talk about what our next drinking hole is, do you guys remember that asteroid field of Keyser's?"

"How could we forget?"

"Well, I'm not so sure that the base was destroyed. I've been reviewing the scans and I think I may have picked up something. But I'm going to need some help, tonight, if possible."

"Sorry Kaitz, but I got a special training session with my commandoes tonight." NAH announced, looking disappointed.

"How can you stand those fur balls, I have no idea." Mcmac said to NAH, looking disgusted. "But, I'm free Kaitz. Let me give you a hand with the sensor readings."

- - -

At a distant outpost on the edge of the Federation, the Starfleet Corps of Engineers were hard at work on the Terminator. They had been at work for several months trying to discover all the secrets of the mysterious ship. Their work had been going well until some unknown system activated on the ship and destroyed all the Borg Nanoprobes Admiral Hawthorne had injected. It didn't seem to be something the Nemeses would have been aware of. In fact, it was just another one of the alien systems that Starfleet was trying to learn.

Their first task had been to remove the booby traps that Boltini had set up. Three engineers were severely wounded when a cherry pie fell from the ceiling of his quarters and crushed them. Everywhere around the ship they had removed weapons, until it finally deemed safe.

The captain in charge of the operation of stripping down the Terminator sat in the command chair, ready to make his weekly report to Starfleet command. He punched up the codes and got no response. He tried again but still couldn't get a response.

He called over another officer and together they tried to connect to the Starfleet Communications Network but couldn't raise a response from the relay station that had been specially set up for them. The captain pulled two more engineers off their assignments and together they all started working on raising Starfleet Command.

They had finally determined that the relay station was no longer there when all the power went out on the Terminator. The captain demanded a report, but no one could get any response from the computers. The familiar sound of many transports being activated suddenly filled the bridge. In the dark, the red light of the transports dazzled the officers, and they were unprepared for the attack that followed.

The last thing the captain saw was a form, outlined by phaser fire standing over him, point a phaser rifle at him, and fire.

At the headquarters for the Corps of Engineers an admiral sat down to get his weekly update from the Terminator. The update came as usual, even if the captain sounded a little repetitive, and the admiral signed off on the project for another week.

- - -

"What do you make of it?" Kaitz asked the slouching Mcmac as he looked through the viewing window in the spacious science lab.

"Hmmm, we had something like this back on DS9, it seems to be a subspace distortion."

"I've thought about that, but I can't find any subspace flux."

"Look closely, here let me change the frame rate." Mcmac fiddled around with the LCARS below him. "There, what do you can that?"

"Fascinating, and there, I see a neutrino signature."

"Yeah, that's what I thought it was."

"So whatever this thing is, it could be cloaked."

"Precisely."

"Should be tell the Admiral?"

"Not yet, we have to wait until the perfect time, we don't want to bother her with this subject right now."

"Good idea."

- - -

"Approaching Starbase 42." Ice announced as he stared down on his consol on the bridge.

"Hail the Starbase." Ordered Admiral Hawthorne.

"Channel open."

"This is Admiral Hawthorn of the Starship Vanguard A, we are here to get our new mission and supplies."

The Bridge crew waited for an answer, but none came for over a minute. AdmH looked around, puzzled, and found the same confusion written all over the faces of the others.

"This is Automated Unit 12." The comm system announced. The voice was monotone, with absolutely no expression, automated unit indeed.

"Automated Unit?" The Admiral asked herself.

"Ma'am," Said PG. "The automated units are specially designed tactical androids. They're brand new creations created by the Science and Technology wings of Starfleet, they've only been tested, and haven't even been distributed yet."

"How did you know this?"

"Well, as a tactical officer, I hear rumors, this one seems to be true."

Admiral Hawthorn turned around to face the viewscreen, she was a bit worried.

"Ensign, scan the station."

"Scanning, I'm not reading any life signs, but over half of the station seem to be dispersing our sensors."

The Admiral looked around at Adam, he had the same face on, an expression of worry and confusion.

"What do you make of it Admiral?"

"I don't know, sounds mighty peculiar." She pondered. "Get an away team ready, and tell them to meet me in transporter room 2."

5 minutes later, The Admiral, along with PG, Mcmac and several ensigns met up in transporter room 2, they carried standard Starfleet phaser rifles, that is, everyone except for the Admiral, who carried her own compression rifle. Without speaking a word, the away team was beamed down into the station. Inside the station, all was quiet and dark, some of the hull plating in the corridors was scorched with phaser burns. Some wires have fallen through the roof, which itself seemed to have fallen down.

"Alright" The Admiral said. "Phasers out, just in case there are hostiles here."

"Aye captain."

The away team huddled together and started to pace around the station, once in a while AdmH would hail the Vanguard, just to make sure that the comm link was still active. 30 minutes passed, and there were no activities.

"Admiral, I'm detecting an android, 100 meters ahead, heading straight for us." Announced Mcmac.

The Admiral turned to face PG. "So, What else do you know about these things?"

"Not much." PG sighed. "I do know that, based on what I hear, that these things have build in phasers on their arms, and pulse phasers on their chest."

"Why would Starfleet build such a thing?" Wondered the Admiral.

"Well, in the wake of the Dominion War…" PG trailed off, for at that moment the android entered viewing range.

The thing was covered from head to toe in metal, seemingly invincible. There were indeed phasers protruding from its arms, and its chest seems to be able to open up. While the away team watched, it walked to about a point 5 meters from them, and simply stopped.

"What is it doing?" Wondered Ensign Lynch.

"I don't know…" Mcmac answered.

The tension was building as the away team stared at the android, and the android simply stared back. They all stood there for about a minute before the android moved off down a corridor to their left.

"That was…strange." Said the Admiral; her voice was no less strange. Most of the away team knew why, it was the Borg they thought, this encounter must have triggered some painful memories in the Admiral.

The silence afterwards was finally broken when PG suggested that they keep going. Time passed by, the Admiral continued to contact Adam whenever she can, just to make sure that the tether was not broken. Some were beginning to feel the onset of boredom.

"Ahhh!!!" Screamed Ensign Lynch as he hit a force field, and simply crumbled to the ground in a cloud of dust.

"Everyone stop!" Ordered AdmH.

The scene was horrific. The Admiral stared into empty space where Lynch's head used to be. She raised her arm and slowly tapped her comm badge.

"Hawthorn to Adam…"

"Adam here."

Her voice was trembling. "Ensign Lynch is dead, please contact his family immediately."

Adam's voice came a bit later than one would expect, no doubt he was surprised and grieved at the same time.

"I'll contact his family right now, but howjiewa…." And his voice faded, and vanished.

The Admiral tapped her comm badge, once, then twice, but there was no answer.

"Oh no, I'm afraid that is quite useless." A familiar voice sneered.

The away team looked up, it was Keyser, or at least someone who looked exactly like him.

"Keyser?" AdmH asked.

"No, not exactly."

"But you look just like him!" PG shouted.

The man simply ignored him. "Well, Admiral, it looks like you stumbled upon one of our brand new bases…" He said, with a twisted smile on his face.

"Who are you?" AdmH wondered.

"My name is not important. I am the leader of a group that worships the Keyser."

"We can see that." Sneered Mcmac.

"What group?"

"We are, what the Keyser likes to call, the Inner Circle."

"Inner Circle?" The Admiral repeated.

"You're smarter than you look admiral." The man sneered, his face twisting into a petty smile.

"How dare you!" PG shouted as he tried to run forward clutching his phaser, but some of the ensigns stopped him in time.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Mocked the man. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, the entire station is lined with these forcefields."

As he said this, he reached in front, merely centimeters in front of the Admiral face, before his hand touched the flickering forcefield, however, it doesn't seem to affect him.

And he continued. "You see Admiral, the Inner Circle is quite different than your average clan. We are clones, I being the leader, looks like our real leader."

"How come I've never heard of you?" The Admiral asks. "The Keyser usually isn't the kind of person to not show me that his band of followers are superior to mine."

"Ah, that's because we are new. You see…" He started to pace around. "More than a year ago, right after his cargo was stolen, he realized that the normal ensign slaves are rather useless, so, after a large slaughter, he created us using many of his bases, to protect him and his cargos."

"And you're the leader?"

"Right now? Yes, as far as I know anyway, there used to be another, I believe you know him…" He stopped his pacing and stared squarely at the Admiral.

"What?"

"On come on Admiral, you certainly remember your victims…" said the man as he kept on staring at her.

The Admiral realized whom he was talking about, and her face showed it. "Boltini…"

"Yes, did you know? He was the only person who wasn't cloned that had our supreme leader's madness. He was the first leader of the Inner Circle…too bad you killed him in cold blood." He kept on staring at her.

"Be quiet!" The Admiral said. He obviously hit a nerve. The rest of the away team could only look on as an inner rage fired up within the Admiral.

"Tut tut Admiral." The man scoffed. "You should watch your temper, in fact, if it wasn't for your coffee, I bet your crew would have been murdered ages ago…"

"I said be quiet!!" She screamed. The man was taken aback, but only a little bit, he was used to shouting like this.

"Control yourself Admiral!" His face was suddenly very serious. "You don't want Starfleet to know about this temper of yours do you?

"Shut up!" She stammered.

"Ha ha ha!" The man laughed. "Look at you, red in the face, and all you care about is the death of me, don't you feel guilty about all the atrocities you have done?"

"SHUT UP!!" At this she started to move forward, as if to spring on the man, but PG and Mcmac saw it coming. They leapt at her and grabbed her shoulders.

"No Admiral!" Shouted PG. "The forcefield!"

AdmH seems to possess super human strength, as the two officers struggled hard to keep her from tearing the man apart.

"HA HA HA!!" The man bellowed. "This is priceless!"

- - -

"TC, how are you doing with the comm system?" Asked Adam.

"Not well commander, I'm not getting through, they're jamming it!"

"Who?"

"I don't know."

Adam turned around and tapped his comm badge. "Nibbles, can you beam them up?"

"No, there seems to be a forcefield surrounding them."

"Can we deactivate it from here?"

"No sir."

"Sir," Said Kaitz. "I'm reading a ship, it's a Klingon BOP, decloaking off our starboard."

"What could they be doing here?"

- - -

"Well, well" the man said. "I'm afraid I have to go."

"What? Why?" said the Admiral, by now relatively calm.

"We don't discuss our missions with outsiders, but with your killings, you're almost one of us…" He mocked.

"What are you going to do?" Said the Admiral, this time trying to stay calm.

"You'll see." And with that, he beamed out. The silence that followed didn't last long; explosions were heard around the station, it was destroying itself.

- - -

"I've got a lock on them!" Nibbles announced.

"ENERGIZE!!"

The away team dematerialized off the station just in time, as the whole thing went up in a huge fireball. At the same time, the BOP containing the Inner Circled turned around and warped off.

The Admiral and her fellow bridge officers walked in not long after the explosion. She walked right to Adam.

"Commander, call a staff meeting, immediately."

- - -

EWDEE, Mordon, and Jason worked on the database of Fluffy Bunny, but were unable to get anything immediately useful out of it. In frustration, EWDEE downloaded the entire database to the Flyer's computer, in the hopes of being able to extract some useful information when they had more time and resources. They took a last look around, to make sure they hadn't missed anything, before beaming back to the Flyer.

"So," EWDEE said to Jason, "about where would the Vanguard be right now?"

Jason thought for a moment. "En route to Starbase 42 to get their new mission, I think."

"Thanks," EWDEE told Jason. "Hey, Mordon, did you hear that?"

"Yeah," Mordon replied. "We're going to Starbase 42."

- - -

The staff gathered around the teardrop shaped table, everyone was murmuring.

"I knew this mission wasn't going to be normal!" Shouted NAH. "So, what did you see in there PG?"

"Nothing good, hell, we don't even know what they did with the crew."

A hush fell on the crowd as the Admiral entered the room. She looked grim.

"We have a new problem." She sighed.

"What is it?" tj asked.

"It seems that Keyser has more than ensign slaves up his sleeve." She turned to PG. "Care to explain?"

"Well." Sighed PG. "It seems that there is a society of followers, known as the Inner Circle, that serves the Keyser."

"What's the difference between them and the ensign slaves?" Asked Adam.

Mcmac piped in. "They won't turn against him, that's what. They are more faithful than any other followers."

The Admiral spoke up. "I have filed a report for Starfleet, they need to be careful of these people, right PG?"

"Yes, we believe that, giving that the Keyser is in jail, no doubt they'll try to break him out."

"Starfleet told me that they would use maximum effort to stop a breakout." AdmH said. "Now, they know what we did last year, so it's no doubt that they'll go after us as well, PG, prep all weapons, I want them online and fully functional at an instant."

"Yes ma'am."

"Dismissed."

- - -

"We're almost there," Mordon informed EWDEE, who was reading a PADD. She acknowledged the statement with an "All right."

EWDEE put down her PADD and watched the viewscreen as the Flyer dropped out of warp. "Oh, my..." The three of them were shocked to see the debris field that was once Starbase 42. Suddenly, EWDEE's console beeped, startling her. "Ahh! The Vanguard is hailing us." She tapped a control and looked at the image superimposed over the view of what was once Starbase 42.

Admiral Hawthorne looked surprised to see EWDEE. "EWDEE, I didn't expect to see you. What brings you here?"

"Information," EWDEE replied. "Permission to come aboard?"

"Granted. Oh, and...Welcome back."

EWDEE smiled. "Thank you. EWDEE out."

The Flyer glided smoothly into the Vanguard's spacious shuttlebay. AdmH was there to greet them when they disembarked. EWDEE noticed that AdmH looked surprised to see Jason there, but the surprise was quickly hidden. Greetings were exchanged, and Mordon was introduced.

"I assume you're not here just to pick up a few items from sickbay," AdmH began with a smile.

"I have a lot to explain, Admiral. There's a lot of information, so why don't we discuss it over a pot of coffee?"

"Certainly," AdmH replied. The four of them headed in the direction of the ready room, discussing trivial matters along the way.

- - -

"Sir, we're getting a transmission from Starfleet." Announced Mcmac.

"Put it onscreen." Said Adam, now temporarily in command of the Vanguard.

An old and gentle face appeared on screen, it was Admiral Nepra, a good friend of Admiral Hawthorn's. The only difference between her and AdmH is that she likes being the traditional kind of admiral, the kind who sits behind desks all day long.

"Hello commander, where is Admiral Hawthorn?"

"I'm afraid she's busy at the moment, may I take this message?"

"Of course." She smiled. "I'm here to dispatch you on your next assignment."

"Ah, we were waiting for it, we were just going to hop over to Starbase 53 to receive it."

"Well, there's no need to do that now." She paused. "We need you to go to the Ferengi border to settle a border dispute."

"The Ferengi border? But we've been at peace with them for…well, forever." Said Adam, with a slight amusement.

"Well, we don't know much about the dispute, but we do know that, whoever it was, wanted the Vanguard to settle it."

"They called us by name?"

"Apparently so."

The commander thought about it for a minute. "When do we have to be there by?"

"As soon as possible."

"Alright, we'll be there shortly."

"Good luck, Nepra out."

The commander turned around and faced his crew. "Well, what do you think?"

"Sounds like a trap to me." Said NAH.

"Me too." Muttered Adam. "I'll need to talk to the Admiral, Kaitz, you're in charge."

- - -

The Admiral and EWDEE have been talking when Adam entered.

"Is there a problem commander?"

"I think so, we have just been ordered to the Ferengi border to settle a border dispute."

"How is that a problem?"

"Well, they asked for the Vanguard."

AdmH thought for a moment. She knew the Vanguard was a celebrated ship and with a celebrated crew, but this is ridiculous.

"This sounds suspicious."

"I think so too, as well as most of the bridge crew."

"This could be the trap we've been waiting for…" The Admiral wondered.

"What trap?" EWDEE piped in.

"I'll tell you later." The Admiral turned to Adam. "Still, it could be something else, tell PG to put weapons on stand by and set a course."

"Aye aye."

- - -

Deep in the bowels of the Vanguard Kick3 waits huddled down behind some unused equipment. She watches a chronometer, the ticking time, broken down to milliseconds, provides the only illumination in the room. As the chronometer ticks to a specific time Kick3 presses a button on another device she holds in her hand.

"Right on time Kick," A voice says from the comm device.

"I like to be punctual sir," Kick replies.

"Very good Kick," the voice answers. "What is your status?"

"We have been rerouted to the Ferengi border," Kick replies. "Sir, it may have something to do with the Inner Circle."

A long sigh comes out of the comm device. "I'm tired of dealing with those fanatics Kick. I think it's time to show the full power of my new ship."

"Isn't it an old ship sir?" Kick asked.

"Quiet you!" the voice snapped. "I need you here Kick. Can you steal a shuttle?"

"The Flyer just docked with us sir," Kick answered. "I think I can get my hands on it. EWDEE and a friend, Mordon I think, have come aboard; she was out on some mysterious mission or something. I'm not sure what."

"I have a feeling I know Kick," the voice said. "Do you think you could 'convince' Kith to come with you?"

"Kith, sir?"

"My apologies, I mean EWDEE."

"Yes, sir, I think I could get her, she had some people with her though sir."

"Bring anyone you would like Kick. It'll be fun to see some of our old friends again."

"Yes sir," Kick said. "Kick out."

"Wait."

"What sir?"

"I would like you to do something about that, _friend_, of hers…"

- - -

EWDEE walked alone to her new quarters on the Vanguard. She had told Admiral Hawthorne everything, and both EWDEE and AdmH had been given a lot to think about. They agreed to discuss it further in the morning, after they had had a chance to think about it.

She wasn't paying much attention to where she was walking. As a result, EWDEE was hit head-on by something that came skidding around the corner. She stumbled backwards, barely managing to stay on her feet. When she found her balance, she confronted the force that had caused more than a few bruises.

"Who are you?"

The person in front of her grinned and talked in a slightly hyper voice. "The people here call me Kick. You must be EWDEE."

"I am. What pressing business caused you to come running around that corner so fast?"

"Looking for you. I have something to tell you," Kick said in a singsong voice.

"Couldn't you have just told me via the comm system?"

"Nope. Special message for you."

"All right. What is it, then?" EWDEE was more than a little freaked out by Kick.

"I know where Boltini is," she whispered gleefully as she pressed a hypospray into EWDEE's neck.

- - -

EWDEE awoke to find herself on the Flyer. She sat up slowly, trying to figure out how she had gotten where she was. The last thing she could remember was talking to Kick in the corridor--

_"I know where Boltini is."_

Her eyes widened, and EWDEE looked to the front of the Flyer, seeing Kick in the pilot's seat. "Kick, what are you doing?!" EWDEE strode forward, only to be met by a forcefield. "What is this?"

"You're on the Flyer, silly. And I thought you wanted to find Boltini."

"Well, yes, but...why are we here?"

"Going to find Boltini! I knew you wouldn't agree with my plan, but I wanted to bring you along. Or, should I say, Boltini wanted me to bring you along." Kick had not turned around once, so it was impossible for EWDEE to read her face.

"What about the Vanguard? They'll be following us."

"Nope. We got away. They won't be following."

"Look, I know Admiral Hawthorne, and she'll have some tricks up her sleeve. Why, I wouldn't be surprised if--"

"No, no! Not Hawthorne! _Adam!_ Turn around!" Kick giggled, and EWDEE was suddenly very afraid of the person in the pilot's seat. EWDEE cautiously looked behind her... and saw AdmH, and Mordon, apparently sound asleep.

Kick giggled again, and broke into a song that was somehow very ominous. "We're off to see Boltini, the wonderful Boltini of Oz!"

- - -

"Time to destination?" Asked Adam. He was bored out of his mind.

"4 minutes" Answered Mcmac.

At the meantime, NAH, who has been drifting off to dreamland suddenly awoke by falling out of his chair; he rubbed his forehead, and saw that many of his coworkers were starring at him.

"Um… Adam, care to tell us another of your fine stories?" NAH said, trying to distract them so he won't receive a court martial…again.

"Bored NAH?" Kaitz asked, giggling.

"How do you know?"

"Mcmac," said Adam, when the ship has slowed down signaling them reaching their destination. "Anything?"

"I'm not detecting any ships, although there is a small asteroid field nearby."

Adam turned around. "Are these the correct coordinates?"

"Yes."

"Strange…" Adam muttered to himself.

"Wait…" Kaitz said. "I'm detecting neutrino emissions!"

"Where?"

Kaitz's face suddenly turned from bland to ballistic. "Everywhere!"

"On screen!"

On the large rectangular viewscreen of the Vanguard, ships started to appear. One at first, but then more became visible, more, and even more.

"I'm reading 22 Klingon BOPs! It's the Inner Circle!"

"PG! Full torpedo spread!"

He did as he was told, 10 torpedoes came zooming out of the forward and aft torpedo bays. They sailed through space, barely hitting anything as the BOPs swung back and forth dodging them. A moment later, the Klingon ships opened fire, full disrupters. The Vanguard was hit hard this time, their shields flickered and went out and pieces of the hull were sliced open.

"Hull breaches on decks 5 and 6!"

"We're loosing life support!"

"We have an overload in progress!"

"They're hailing!"

"On screen!" Adam ordered. It was difficult to catch that last piece of information as so many other reports were coming in.

A familiar face appeared on screen, it was the leader of the Inner Circle. His mouth still twisted in that despicable sneer.

"You!" PG shouted.

"Yes, me." The man mocked. "Now, where's that emotionally fragile Admiral of yours?"

"Computer! Locate the Admiral!" Adam ordered, without flinching.

The computer, in its monotone voice, declared that the Admiral was not on board.

"Well, well, well." The man mocked again. "Lost your Admiral eh? Looks like Starfleet is loosing its intelligence, if it had one before." The man looked down on some kind of PADD. "No matter, things could still go on without her." He said before disappearing from the viewscreen.

"He's the leader of the Inner Circle I presume." Adam sneered.

"You assume right." Mcmac said, from behind him.

Adam tried to think about a plan to get out of this, but was cut short when he lost his balance as the whole ship shook; it was as if puppet strings were pulling the ship.

"Report!" Adam shouted.

"They've locked on to us with a tractor beam, they're pulling us into the asteroid field!" Mcmac answered.

"Can we break free?"

"It would be pretty futile to try to break out of a 20 tractor beam confinement."

"And those tractor beams seem to drain our energy supply." Kaitz said. "We only have enough for life supply and sensors."

"Well, guess where we're going?" Said the leader of the IC through the comm. system.

"Where the hell are you taking us?!" Adam shouted into the room.

"Tut tut commander." He scoffed. "You're too angry sometimes."

"He likes to do these kinds of things, remain calm commander." PG suggested.

Adam calmed down. "Where are we going?"

"Alright, now that you are nice to me, we're going to one of our bases, and you are to remain there."

"Why?"

"The Keyser likes for his dinner to be set up before he begins his feast."

"What are you saying?"

"Ha ha ha!!" The man laughed madly. "You don't understand? You're dumber than your precious Admiral!"

"Have you done something to her?"

"I can't answer that." He said solemnly.

"Commander, we're entering one of the large asteroids." Mcmac announced.

"Yes, that's our base." The man continued. "You'll be staying here until we free the Keyser."

"You won't be able to, we've warned Starfleet about you, they won't let you get through the gate!"

"Starfleet?" the man questioned mockingly, before changing his tone back to madness mode. "Good! Just more guards to kill! Ha ha!!" He said as the comm. link went dead.

"The ships are leaving." Announced Mcmac. "And our sensors just went out."

- - -

Admiral Hawthorne sat up rubbing her head and looked around. She saw the still-unconscious Mordon lying beside her. EWDEE was suddenly at her side.

"Are you ok Admiral?"

"Yes. Where are we, what's going on?"

"Are you awake Admiral?" Kick yelled from the front of the Flyer. "Glad to see you're up and about!"

"Kick! What the hell is going on here?!" AdmH yelled, jumping up and suddenly feeling very clear headed.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!"

"She's taking us to Boltini," EWDEE said quietly as she looked for a pulse in Mordon.

"Wow, you found out fast," Kick said with a laugh. "In fact, we're just about there."

"Kick, I don't know what he is paying you...."

"Save it Admiral, I know how you bought off all the other master's servants," Kick sneered. "I'm not a servant, I do it because its fun. And I get to kick people. It looks like we're here, dropping out of warp."

The Flyer reverted back to normal space and EWDEE and Admiral Hawthorne were shocked to see nothing but green hull plating filling the viewer.

"That's not what I think it is, is it?"

"It looks like... But it can't be. Starfleet has that under guard, they're examining it."

"Not any more Annie," Kick said as she started maneuvering the ship around to a docking bay. "Now it is back in the hands of those it should be in."

Mordon stirred and woke up; he had a bruise on his forehead. He rubbed it with a disgusted look on his face.

"What the hell…?"

"I don't know." Replied EWDEE.

Kick docked the Flyer then pulled out a phaser and pointed it at the prisoners.

"Now ladies and gentleman, if you would please make your way out the rear hatch nice and easy. Do NOT try anything. There are more guards waiting outside and they will not hesitate to kill you."

"Do as she says," the Admiral said. She glared at Kick then turned and made her way to the back of the Flyer. The hatch opened on a massive docking bay filled with guards, all pointing phaser rifles at the prisoners.

They stood at the bottom of the hatch and Kick stepped down after them.

"Admiral, EWDEE, Mordon, I'd like to introduce you to the galaxy's soon-to-be ruler. Though I know that two of you have a history with him," Kick said.

The guards parted and a tall figure walked down the row. He wore a black cape draped over one shoulder hiding the hook that had replaced his hand. His dark eye patch glinted in the dim bay. He stopped just in front of the prisoners and a small grin parted on his lips. With a lightning movement, he pulled out a disruptor and fired it at Mordon.

"Ahh!" Mordon yelled as he collapsed in a heap on the ground. His look of surprise remained with him through all of this. EWDEE hurriedly ran forward and felt his pulse. She shivered as she turned to AdmH.

"He's…dead."

AdmH looked on with a mixture of anger and grief, Boltini, on the other hand, couldn't be happier.

"Kith, it's good to see you again," he told the tear-stained EWDEE. "We have some catching up to do. Admiral Hawthorne, welcome aboard the Terminator, I hope you enjoy your stay, you're going to be here a while."

"And here I thought you were dead," AdmH said.

Boltini shrugged negligently. "Not all of the clones were destroyed."

"Fluffy Bunny, about five months ago?"

"That's about right."

AdmH looked at EWDEE, her hands were balled into fists. She let go of her dear friend Mordon, wiped her eyes, and faced Boltini.

"Why are we here," she said in a quivering voice. "And why have you suddenly decided to take over?"

"To answer your first question, you were looking for me. I heard, and thought I'd help you along. Truth be told, it was Kick's idea to bring you along, Ad-mee-ril." Everything about Boltini -- his clothing, his stance, his voice, his expression -- dripped smug superiority. "And, frankly, Keyser was a horrible leader. Couldn't keep his slaves from turning against him. I assure you, that won't happen to me."

Boltini glanced at both of them and Mordon's dead body with an enjoyment lurking in his eyes.

"Come, I have a few questions for you." With a dramatic swish of his cape, Boltini turned around and walked to the door. AdmH and EWDEE, along with Kick and a detachment of guards who looked more intelligent than your everyday phaser fodder, followed.

- - -

"Sigh…" said Adam as he paced up and down the bridge.

"Would you stop doing that?" Asked an irritated PG. "You'll fall right into the Messhull!"

"What's the point?" Muttered Adam. "In fact, as far as we know, the IC could be breaking into the prison to rescue Keyser right now."

"Nah, I don't think so." Said NAH. "I mean there are guards everywhere."

"And I bet it's not enough!"

"Jeez, why do you have to be so negative all the time?"

"It's in his nature." Piped in Kaitz, with a mischievous smile.

"Alright guys, no more making fun of me." Said Adam, apparently fed up. "I am the commander after all."

It was time to change the subject.

"I wonder what happened to the Admiral…" Said PG.

"Something tells me we'll be able to find that out very soon…"

At that moment the door to the nearby Jeffery Tube burst open. Vanessa crawled out on all fours, covered in dust.

"Hey gang, guess what?" Vanessa said, as she dusted herself off. "The Delta Flyer is gone!"

"What?!" Adam's eyes suddenly opened wide. He thought for a moment. "Can you tell your men to search for EWDEE?"

"I don't see why not." Said Vanessa, and then turning around, "How's it going up here?"

"Not so well, Adam's been pacing around."

"Again?"

"Enough!!" Shouted Adam. He was going to say something else, but he had to hold on to the railings as the entire ship shook.

"What the hell?" Asked tj.

"Something tells me the Keyser is ready for his dinner." He paused. "PG, are your men ready for combat?"

"As ready as they'll ever be."

"Good, 'cause we're not going down without a fight!"

"Sir! The sensors are back online!"

"So has communications!"

"Wait, sensors are down." Mcmac paused. "No, it's up again, I don't know what's going on commander, it seems to be flickering!"

"Same thing's happening with communications!"

"And weapons!"

"Hold on commander, I've got something here!" Said Mcmac, gesturing at his consol.

Adam walked over and looked at it. "See commander, this is the last reading I got before the sensors went down again, it seems to be some kind of energy field, it is covering the whole ship."

"Are you telling me that all this time we were in this field?"

"Most likely, which is about right if you think about it." Mcmac paused, then pressed some buttons. "If this field's purpose was to block our systems from our energy source, disrupting it should unblock them."

"Hence why our systems are coming back online."

"Exactly."

"But would Keyser not just simply drain us of our energy?"

"I think I have theory." Said PG. "It's possible, that the Keyser, being very competitive, would try to fight with us before killing us, so it's likely that he would want us at full strength, and make us think that we've lost our power while we were in the asteroid so we wouldn't try to destroy it with torpedoes, or perhaps give us optimism to show us that we have full power only to destroy that when we faced off."

"What are you, Vulcan?"

"My great, great, great, grandfather was, I think."

The ship shook again. Without warning the lights came back on, and the various beeps and creaks that usually inhabit the bridge appeared once again.

"The energy field is down."

"Sensors reading ships outside of the asteroid, there are Federation as well as Klingon ship signatures, but I don't know how many of each."

"It's the Inner Circle." Adam guessed. "PG, how many transphasic torpedoes do you think would take to blow this asteroid up?"

"4 minimum."

"Alright." Adam strode over to the captain's chair and sat down. "Target and fire!"

4 transphasic torpedoes came flying out of the tubes directly above the deflector, they glided through space for what seemed like an eternity before impacting the opposite wall. The asteroid simply fell apart; the side it was hit was virtually vaporized.

"Maximum power to engines, take us out Mr. Ice!"

"Aye sir!"

"PG, target the Klingon ships and fire!"

"I'm not detecting any, I do detect some Federation ships though."

"How many?"

"Six." PG looked up, grim faced. "No life signs."

- - -

Boltini pressed a button and the doors to a comfortable lounge opened. He stepped inside and took a seat in a large chair, indicating a sofa opposite for EWDEE and AdmH to sit in. The guards took up their positions at the door. Kick wandered over to a replicator and ordered a drink, then walked and stood beside Boltini, glaring at EWDEE the entire time.

"It's good to see you again Kith," Boltini said. "How long has it been?"

"A year." EWDEE answered bluntly. Her mind is still on Mordon.

"Ah, yes, my clone," Boltini said as he turned to Kick. "Could you get me a drink Kick? And would you two like anything? Romulan ale? Klingon Blood Wine?"

AdmH and EWDEE both shook their heads.

"What do you want with us Boltini?" the Admiral suddenly demanded.

"I'd keep your mouth shut if I were you Ad-mee-ril," Boltini snapped. "You are in no position to demand anything. I'm trying to get reacquainted with an old friend."

Kick strolled back to Boltini and handed him a clear glass tinted with the familiar blue of Romulan ale. Boltini sipped it and leaned forward.

"It's been more like ten years for me I guess," Boltini said. "It's hard to keep up with all this cloning business. I've got an implant in my head that continually transmits my thoughts and memories to every base of ours in the quadrant. As well as…some place else, but that's not important right now. If the transmission stops, the next clone is activated. It's really very simple. I don't quite have all the data from the last clone though, the transmission was apparently garbled. I do know some interesting things about you however Ann."

Boltini glared at the Admiral, but she did not back down and glared right back.

"You still haven't answered my question Boltini," the Admiral said.

"And you are starting to get on my nerves," Boltini said through gritted teeth. His furrowed brow slowly faded and he turned back to EWDEE. "Kith, I have to ask, why were you trying to find me?"

EWDEE didn't know the answer anymore. The death of a dear friend drove it out of her head. She knows that there is, perhaps a tiny bit, of Boltini that is still good, but she could no longer believe that. She glanced at AdmH for a split second. She's here, she thought, if I don't do anything we could both be killed. EWDEE thought for a moment, she has to do what she has to do.

"Keyser told me I should look for you," EWDEE said. "He said that maybe, that maybe I'd be able to convince you to change your ways, to be.... good again."

Boltini, looking a little shocked, silently got up and walked to a window and watched the stars rushing by.

"There is good in you," EWDEE said quickly even though she is starting to disbelieve it. "The Keyser hasn't driven it from you fully. I can see it in you, I can see the conflict."

"There is no conflict," Boltini said quietly.

"It's why you didn't kill us before," EWDEE said.

Boltini took another sip of his ale then turned back around to face them again.

"Boltini, Nik," EWDEE said. "That was your name once, Nikolai Boltini."

"That name has no meaning for me now," Boltini said. "I am just Boltini now."

Admiral Hawthorne got to her feet. "I'm sure this is all very touching for you two but I demand to know what is going on here!"

"Admiral you are trying my patience. Perhaps a stay in the brig would cool you down," Boltini said. He nodded at Kick and she moved to the Admiral to start leading her away. "Take the guards with you."

"But sir," Kick said. "You would be alone with an enemy."

"Kith is not my enemy," Boltini said. "Leave us."

Aghast, Kick stared at Boltini.

"Now!" Boltini said.

Kick took the Admiral by the arm and started leading her away. The guards followed them out the door.

"Much better, " Boltini said as he sat down again. "Kith, I need to ask you something. What would you give for ultimate peace? Don't answer yet. Let me explain."

"Ok."

"I'm talking about absolute peace. Not just here in the Federation, not just peace with the Klingons, Romulans, Cardassians, Dominion, Breen, Tholians, or even the Borg. I'm talking about peace throughout the entire galaxy. I know you're wondering how I can do that, and it's really quite simple. I just take over everything. Can't you see it? The entire galaxy living under one government, one ruler, there would be no interplanetary conflict. No petty squabbles, no border disputes, or trade disagreements. I'm taking about complete and absolute order."

"Under you," EWDEE said.

"Yes, under me," Boltini answered. "The Keyser always looked too small. He wanted to defeat the Federation. What is that? Causing trouble for a loose confederacy of worlds? Meaningless. I'm talking about complete control of the entire galaxy. And with that comes peace."

"And how are you going to get every planet in the galaxy to bend to your will?"

Boltini's eyes darkened. "Fear. Fear of the ship, and what's its capable of will keep the worlds in line. That's where I need your help Kith. I am building a weapon, a weapon to bring peace. I need your help to infiltrate Starfleet. I'm missing a key component."

"What is it?"

"After the Amargosa observatory incident Starfleet went around and gathered up all the Trilithium they could find. It's being kept under more careful guard than the Keyser."

"Where do I come in?"

"I need you to get access to the trilithium Kith. I know you can do it, you were always the smartest of us."

"Boltini, Nik, trilithium destroys stars. What are you planning to do? What kind of weapon are you building?"

- - -

"Why, Kick?" Admiral Hawthorne asked suddenly.

"Why what?" Kick's voice was cold.

"I trusted you. You betrayed my trust. Why?"

Kick shrugged. "It's more exciting this way. It's who I am."

They walked in silence for a moment, until the Admiral spoke up again. "Why did you bring me along?"

Kick's face hardened, and she raised her voice slightly. "Because I trust you." Her voice continued to rise in volume as she spoke. "I don't like that Kith-EWDEE person. I don't trust her. When Boltini told me his plans, his plans to take over the galaxy, he told me he wanted to get EWDEE on his side, because he trusts her. But I've watched EWDEE." Kick's voice dropped to a whisper. "We can't trust her. She'll betray us. I don't trust her. That's why I brought you along." Her voice rose. "I trust you, Annie. But Boltini wouldn't listen. He's making a grave, grave mistake trusting in EWDEE."

They reached the brig, and Kick released her death grip on AdmH's arm. The Admiral slowly turned to look at Kick before stepping into the cell. As Kick turned around to leave, AdmH spoke up. "Thank you...for what it's worth."

The force field snapped into place, and the Admiral was left alone with her thoughts.

- - -

Adam took a long while to be distracted as he watched fragments of 6 Federation starships drift past the viewscreen. Finally, Ice snapped him out of it.

"Um, sir, your order?"

"What? Oh, right, Mr. Ice, set a cou-"

"I can see you Adam, can you see me?" Said that cold, despicable voice.

"You!"

"Oh now be honest commander, follower to follower, you know as well as I do that you want the Keyser to stay alive, you need an enemy…Once more onto the breach, dear friends."

"What the hell?" Adam said to himself.

"They're firing!"

A torpedo came soaring out of the cloaked BOP, striking the Vanguard barely inches above the deflector dish.

"Everyone hold on!" Adam shouted. "Ice! Reverse engines! Hull to stern! One-half impulse power! Back off back off!"

Ice quickly worked his consol as the massive Vanguard slowly backed away towards the fragments of the asteroid base.

"What's she waiting for?" Adam said.

"Probably attempting to ascertain why we are reversing, wondering whether we detect her."

"And do we?"

"No, their cloak is perfect."

"A BOP that could fire while cloaked, never seen that before…"

"Incoming!" Shouted PG.

"Brace yourselves!"

The ship swayed and the crew was thrown onto its side as the torpedo struck the Vanguard on the saucer.

"Auxiliary Power!"

"Auxiliary circuits destroyed commander."

"Tickle us do we not laugh," he said. "Prick us do we not bleed, wrong us…shall we not revenge?"

"Gas…" Said Kaitz.

"What?"

"Gas commander, under impulse power she expends fuel like any other vessel, we call it plasma, but whatever the IC designation is, it's merely ionized gas."

"Well…" NAH said from beside her. "What about all that extra equipment we're carrying to catalogue gaseous anomalies?"

The bridge crew looked at him.

"Well the damn thing must have a tail pipe."

Kaitz turned around.

"PG, would you care to assist me in performing surgery on a torpedo?"

"Fascinating."

Then, suddenly the ship shook again, Jim's voice echoed through the comm system from engineering. "Commander! She's packing quiet a wallop! Shields weakening!"

"Commander, I'm reading a ship, it just arrived." Mcmac exclaimed. "It's Voyager!"

The brief triumph didn't last long as Voyager is hit. The crew of the Vanguard saw as the ship, which served as template for their own lurched to one side as a torpedo struck it on the edge of the saucer.

"Voyager's been hit!"

"Our revels now are ended Adam!" The despicable voice said. "Cry Havoc! And let slip the dogs of war! Ha Ha Ha!"

Adam's voice roared through the comm system. "PG! Where's my torpedo?!"

"Bet you wish you'd stayed in bed…"

"Shields collapsing commander!!"

Another torpedo sailed through space, this time striking the warp nacelle pylon – and blasting a hole right through it.

"We're leaking plasma!"

"The hull has been compromised!"

Down in the torpedo room PG and Kaitz were working up a storm, they were quickly connecting and disconnecting every part of the torpedo, making sure that it will work. Adam's voice filled their ears once again.

"Where's that torpedo?!"

"It's done Adam! Lock and load!"

"Fire!"

The beacon of hope that was the transphasic torpedo streaked out of the torpedo bay, it criss-crossed the space in front of both Voyager and the Vanguard, searching for its target.

"Oh damn." Was all he could say.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the torpedo found its target. The BOP tried to dodge it but it didn't have time. The torpedo sliced through one of its wings before exploding near its engines.

"Target that explosion and fire!"

"Fire!"

Torpedoes rained down on the wreckage of the BOP. It disintegrated magnificently.

"Yes!" Adam said.

- - -

"A Mega Pie of Doom?" EWDEE asked. "Made with trilithium filling?"

"Patent pending," Boltini added, grinning like the mad man he was. "Think of it, every system will bow down to me or be destroyed."

"That's not peace Boltini," EWDEE said. "That's genocide."

"Semantics," Boltini scoffed. "You'd always get me with the semantics."

"I'm not going to help you Boltini," EWDEE said. "I won't help you destroy the galaxy."

"I'm not destroying it Kith, I'm making it better."

"You're a mad man, the friend I knew really is gone," EWDEE said sadly.

"You... you really thought you could come here and change me, didn't you," Boltini said as if a great revelation had finally dawned on him. "It's too late for me Kith."

"No it's not Boltini," EWDEE pleaded. "Come back with me, come back to Earth. We can set everything right. You're not the same person any more. You don't have to follow in the other clones' footsteps just because you share his memories. Don't you remember me Boltini? Don't you remember the friends we had on Earth?"

"I can't stop now Kith. My plans are too perfect. Besides, we're already going to Earth."

EWDEE is stunned, then finally, "Earth, why Earth? The trilithium wouldn't be kept there would it?"

"No, it's in a more secure location," Boltini said as he replicated another Romulan Ale. "We're going to get the Keyser. I want him to see the destruction I can make. And then destroy him personally."

"I won't help you get him, or the trilithium."

"Oh, don't worry, I can get him," Boltini said. "And I already had enough trilithium for one pie anyway. It is ready to go."

EWDEE sat stunned, she couldn't think of anything to say.

- - -

It was the only escape-proof cell the Admiral had ever seen, and she was the one trapped in it.

Her doubts multiplied and seem to roar in her ears. How long had kick been working with Boltini, and why hadn't she become suspicious? What kind of sinister trap had been sprung upon the Vanguard? And how was she ever going to get out of this?

Suddenly, she stiffened as an unfamiliar transporter effect enveloped her and the inside of the Terminator's brig faded away to be replaced by a decidedly scruffy-looking cockpit.

"GK!" she gasped. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

GeorgeKirk laughed. "Well, you _are_ the only person in the sector with Borg implants. I thought about sneaking onto the Terminator and doing the whole 'daring rescue' thing, but I noticed that the Nemeses have upgraded their security forces, so I figured it'd be safer if I just beamed you out. We're heading out of the area at high warp now."

"I've got to go back," Hawthorne said.

"Are you crazy?" GK sputtered. "I risked my glutes to get you outta there!"

"Your ship's cloak must be perfect, or we wouldn't be having this conversation," the Admiral argued. "Just get me back onboard the Terminator, then go find the Vanguard and bring them back here."

GK shrugged. "You're the boss, Admiral. Reversing course."

"I wonder what Adam and the crew have been up to in my absence," Hawthorne mused.

"Probably ripping off Star Trek VI," GK muttered.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing Admiral," GK said. "Nothing at all."

- - -

Kaitz and PG entered the bridge through the turbolift panting, apparently they've ran all the way up here, not once thinking that they could've just used the comm. system to see what has happened.

Adam spun on the spot and faced them. "Good job guys!"

"Thanks" PG and Kaitz said simultaneously.

"Sir." TC interrupted. "We're being hailed."

"On screen."

The face of a smiling woman suddenly replaced the darkness of space. "Adam?" Admiral Janeway said with a sudden concern look on her face. "Where is Admiral Hawthorne?"

"She's not on board."

Admiral Janeway's mind quickly made the decision. "I'll be there immediately."

---

Adam stood beside the conference room door as he eagerly waited for Admiral Janeway, who arrived very soon.

"Good to meet you Admiral, welcome aboard the Vanguard." Said Adam as he proceeded to shake the Admiral's hand.

"Good to be here." Admiral Janeway said as she smiled her crooked smile. "Let's get down to business, we have a lot of things to discuss."

"We do?" NAH blurted out without thinking.

"You're NAH, right?" She said, looking at him.

"Uh…yes?" Said NAH nervously.

"Heh," She chuckled. "I've heard a lot about you."

NAH shrank down into his chair.

"Anyway," she took a seat. "A lot of things have happened since you left Earth."

"Such as?" Adam inquired.

"To put simply, The Inner Circle has attacked Earth." Tuvok said bluntly.

"We believe they wanted to free the Keyser." Admiral Janeway followed.

"Makes sense…"

"Did they succeed?" Kaitz quickly said.

"No, a group of Romulan fighters decloaked and proceeded to attack the IC ships."

"However, before the last IC vessel was destroyed, they gave us hundreds of coordinates, as well as a name."

Adam doesn't like what he is hearing. "What name?"

"Boltini."

The silence that followed this proclaimation seemed to go on forever. At last, NAH spoke.

"What were these coordinates?"

"We didn't know at first, but they turned out to be old bases that belonged to the Keyser."

"Indeed." Tuvok said. "Starfleet has ordered all of these bases be destroyed. However, most of them have been protected by the IC vessels armed with torpedoes similar to yours."

"Transphasic torpedoes?" PG exclaimed.

"Makes sense," Adam said. "Keyser and his crew were on board the old Vanguard for hours, they could've got the schematics."

"What does this all mean?" tj suddenly asked.

"Well," Adam said with a sigh. "There could be another Boltini clone out there…"

"Perhaps he could've sent the Romulan Fighters?" PG suggested.

"But why? Doesn't he want to rescue the Keyser?"

"Perhaps not." Tuvok said. "Our records show that Boltini was a very vengeful person. Based on his past behaviors, it is possible that he wants to, as you would say, take over."

"Take over? Beat the Keyser?"

"Perhaps."

"This makes sense." Kaitz piped in. "If Boltini has indeed risen, Keyser's bases would be his best places to hide, and that's the reason why the IC ships gave Starfleet their coordinates!"

"Why would there be guards there then?" NAH asked.

"Could be that they haven't heard of the news." PG suggested. "Or that they're already under Boltini's control?"

Adam put up his hand as if to silence them. "We're way ahead of ourselves."

"He's right." Admiral Janeway said. "We can't jump to wild conclusions. However, the chance that Boltini is back is indeed large."

The senior staff again fell into deep silence; the same thoughts swam through their heads, could Boltini really be out there?

At last, Adam broke the silence. "We can't stay here, it's still dangerous."

"Agreed." Admiral Janeway seemed have read Adam's mind. "Take anyone you want from my engineering team, get this ship ready for warp in…"

"Four hours?" Adam suggested.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Admiral Janeway said with a smile.

- - -

EWDEE followed Boltini on to the bridge of the Terminator. Boltini sat in the captain's chair and indicated for EWDEE to stand next to him. Kick looked up from a console, stared at EWDEE then turned away. EWDEE watched Kick's turned back, something about her didn't make EWDEE feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Report," Boltini commanded.

"We read an unauthorized transport a few minutes ago, then another one a few minutes later," a crew member answered.

"GeorgeKirk?" Boltini asked.

"Yes sir," Kick said as she turned around again. "He beamed the Admiral to his ship, then for some reason returned her to the brig a few minutes later."

Turning to EWDEE, Boltini said, "GK's been following us since we liberated this ship from Starfleet. He has a very impressive cloaking device. It took quite a while to figure out what that anomaly was. He doesn't know we know of course. Or maybe he does, I'm not sure. At any rate we've left him alone, one of these days I'd like to grab that ship though. I'd love to steal that cloaking device."

"Boltini, we are entering the Sol system," Kick said.

"Excellent, I am looking forward to seeing Keyser again," Boltini said, clapping his hands in delight. "Have the Admiral brought to the bridge Kick, establish a level 10 force field around her at all times. I don't want any more tricks."

Kick nodded then headed off the bridge.

The Terminator dropped out of warp and cloaked. It traveled at impulse deeper into the Solar system.

"Lord Boltini, I am reading an inordinately large amount of debris in the system," the Ops crewman reported.

"That would be the Inner Circle, I thought they would come." Boltini said. "See, it's good to be prepared. Take us into a high orbit of Earth helm. Prepare the jamming pies."

"What are you planning Boltini," EWDEE asked. "You're not going to hurt anyone are you?"

"Only those that get in my way Kith," Boltini said. "Don't worry, I don't intend to use Earth's sun as my demonstration point."

"We are in a high orbit over the pole my Lord," the helmsman said.

"Excellent, are there any ships in orbit?"

"Two, both on the far side of the planet from spacedock."

"Prepare to drop us down into the atmosphere. Insertion teams, prepare for assault," Boltini ordered.

The turbolift opened and Kick and Admiral Hawthorne entered the bridge.

"Welcome Ad-mee-ril," Boltini said. "Is the force field in place?"

"Yes Boltini," Kick said.

"Ann, prepare to see how well trained my people are, as opposed to the slaves the Keyser liked to employ," Boltini said. "Begin the assault."

The Terminator suddenly dropped out of orbit. The clouds parted on the viewscreen and North America quickly came into view and grew larger and larger. The view changed to the Pacific Ocean and then San Francisco as the Terminator swung into position over the bay.

"Energize," Boltini ordered. "Bring up the standard Starfleet Comm Channel."

They all listened as a general alert was sounded at Starfleet headquarters. Orders were yelled but not much was being done in the confusion. Throughout the battle phaser fire was constantly in the background. Suddenly a signal appeared on Boltini's console.

"Lock on to all insertion teams and energize," Boltini ordered. Two men appeared on the bridge, one dressed in combat gear, holding the arm of the other who was the Keyser. "Take us out of here helm, go to warp as soon as we reach orbit."

The Terminator started to rise rapidly and when it had jumped to warp Boltini pressed down his comm control.

"Good work crew, you have all served me excellently," Boltini said. "Weapons room, prepare for the demonstration."

"Boltini, my loyal follower, I knew you would be the one to rescue me," The Keyser said as he wrenched his arm free and approached Boltini. "I knew the Inner Circle had tried, but I knew you would succeed. Now get out of my chair."

"No," Boltini said. "Computer activate a level 10 force field around Keyser."

"Boltini! What is the meaning of this!?" the Keyser shouted.

"You're old hat Keyser, you're being replaced," Boltini said with a laugh.

"The Inner Circle will come after you Boltini," Keyser said.

"Actually we're taking the fight to them," Boltini said. "I know the IC Keyser, I led them remember, and I know their leaders. They are very brave fighters, from a distance, they are all hiding at Moon Base Goat Cheese and we both know it. I am going there to demonstrate my new weapon."

"Boltini," AdmH said. "What weapon?"

"You'll see Admiral, my only hope is that GK gets the Vanguard there so they can see it too."

AdmH was stunned that he knew about GeorgeKirk, "Boltini, don't do this."

"I will do whatever I want Admiral," Boltini said. "I... WILL... DO... WHAT... EVER... I... WANT!"

Admiral Hawthorne stood there looking around at the scene in front of her. She noticed that Soze was uncharacteristically quiet. By now, she assumed he would have been ranting and demanding that Boltini release him, but he was just standing there, not more than a foot away, in his level 10 force field/prison sulking.

With nothing she could really do and still trying to figure a way out of her mess, the admiral decided to make light, mocking conversation.

"For someone who is suppose to be the most evil person in the galaxy, you're certainly not saying very much." He breathed heavily through his nose in response. "That's all I get? No, 'When I get out of this I'm going to kill you ad-mee-ril'? No, 'I'll get him for this'? No, 'Just you wait'? No nothing?!" He turned his back to her and sat down on the ground in his little circular force field. She squatted down to match his level trying her best not to fall into the force field. "I can't believe you're just going to sit there and sulk like a little baby over this. You're Keyser Soze, for Pete's sake. You're the destroyer of nations, the conqueror of planets, the Evil Which Must Not Be Named, and you're just going to sit there in your little cell and let Boltini get away with taking your forces, your title, and your life?" He turned suddenly to face her with an expression that said it had never occurred to him that Boltini might kill him. "What? You didn't really think that madman was going to let us live, did you?" She chuckled at the absurdity. "EWDEE may have some influence on him, but she doesn't control him. When he's shown us all he wants us to see, we'll just be in the way. You know as well as I do that he'll simply kill us, and this time I have a feeling you won't have any clones left, and I don't even have a clone."

The Keyser remained silent. The admiral stood and observed the bridge. She and the Keyser were to the right and slightly behind the captain's chair. From her viewpoint, she watched EWDEE stand by Boltini's side trying to talk him out of whatever it was he was planning on doing next. Kick was at the helm bouncing to some music in her head, and the other members weren't really paying much attention to the two prisoners. Actually, the admiral realized that _no one_ was paying attention to them.

"So, what are you going to do, Keyser?" The admiral looked down at the sulking form. When he didn't answer, she answered for him in a mockingly low voice. "'I don't know yet, Ann, but I'll do something!' Oh, really? What, exactly, will that something entail? 'Something mean, horrible and nasty of course!' Right, of course. Do you think you could use any help? Right now I'd be more than happy to help you..."

The Keyser snorted and turned to face her. She sat down to be eye level with him. He narrowed his eyes at her. She could see that he was thinking deeply about something. "That's enough. What do you expect me to do?"

"I don't know... talk to me maybe?"

"Talk to you? Surely you jest. Why would I want to talk to some Federation goody goody?"

AdmH wavered for a split second. His voice has changed a tiny bit, no longer does it possess the insanity that she dealt with a year ago. She brushed it away quickly, thinking that it's probably just the prison at work.

"Well, I think we've already established that I'm not as goody goody as the Federation might like to believe."

"Fair enough."

"You and I, Keyser, we've been through a lot together. Too much, really…"

"When we were thrown into the future and I was assimilated, I really thought that was going to be it for me."

"I couldn't let my favorite Nemesis go out like that. If anyone was going to kill your spirit, it was going to be me and not some Borg drone."

"You saved my life."

"Not soon enough. Six months is a long time to be a Borg drone, especially one that is being pruned to be the next Queen."

"There was a time when we worked well together, I remember that. Back when you were in Section 31, we were an unstoppable team."

She frowned deeply and shook her head. "What happened to us, Keyser? When did we become such enemies?"

"We always were, Ann. We have always been on different sides of the same coin. The yen and the yang, the light and the dark..."

"The Niner and The Voyager..."

"What?"

"Nothing, wrong timeline, sorry."

"It's ok." They were silent for a while wrestling with their thoughts. "You know," he started as he ran a hand through his hair, "I still care for you."

"I know, as do I for you, but it just couldn't be. An admiral like me can't go gallivanting around the galaxy with a tyrannical dictator bent on Federation domination."

"It could be fun."

"It was fun."

"You could always come back to me."

"I have bigger responsibilities now."

"The Vanguard?"

"Jason."

He inhaled sharply. "He's still alive?"

"Well, yes, but you certainly didn't help that any."

"He was well protected on my ship."

"If you hadn't killed my brother, then he would have been well protected on the Klingon home world, too."

"What did you wind up telling him?"

"I told him that my brother was well known for his womanizing and that it didn't surprise me when I heard that he was killed by a Klingon."

"It must have killed you to say that. Why didn't you tell him the truth?"

"Why didn't you? You had the chance. You took him before I could get to him. I would have given him a proper home. I would have raised him without so much trauma. I would have..."

"But you gave him to your brother. What does that really say about you?"

"It says that it was the best I could do for him. Keeping him with me with as many enemies as I have would have been asking that he be a target. His life would have been in constant danger, and, with a father like he has... the boy wouldn't have survived pre-school, and you know it."

"At least with me he was well armed."

"But not raised well. He must have picked up a good gene from me somewhere. He's naturally a well mannered, well behaved, good hearted man."

"I know. He reminds me of you a lot. But, if he had lived with you after I killed your brother, he would still have been in danger."

"No, I would have quit Starfleet for him."

"You? Quit Starfleet? I just can't see that. It's your life."

"He's my son; he would have been my life. He _should_ have been my life all along! I was just too damn blind to see that when I was younger."

"Why didn't you come for him?"

"Why didn't you tell him you were his father?"

"I couldn't do that to the boy. I didn't think his mind could take knowing who his real parents were. However, I never erased his mind like I did the other Nameless Ensigns."

"I know. Thank you for that."

"He's my son, too."

"He's still on the Vanguard, you know. He's safe right now."

"At least we have that, but he won't be for long if Boltini gets what he wants. You're right, we have to do something."

"But, what?"

- - -

The S.S. _Triton City_ hurtled headlong through space at high warp.

GeorgeKirk was terrified. There was no way he'd actually escaped detection by the _Terminator_. He'd fully expected to be yanked off his ship the instant they approached the massive vessel, and the fact that he'd been totally ignored could mean only one thing: Boltini was up to something so hideously evil that taking a few minutes to capture someone who had been a minor thorn in his side wasn't even worth his time.

Nothing Starfleet had, not even the _Vanguard_-A, could stand up to the refitted _Terminator_. Going to fetch Adam and the crew would just be a waste of time and was probably what Boltini was expecting him to do anyway. So, GK had set a course for the only person in the known galaxy who could foil Boltini's plan.

The _Triton City_ dropped out of warp at the prearranged coordinates and started transmitting its encrypted homing signal.

"C'mon, Balok," GK muttered as he drummed his fingers impatiently on the helm. "Show up."

Suddenly the conn started beeping as a huge, moon-sized object came into sensor range.

"Yes!" GK pumped his fist in triumph as the gigantic First Federation ship glided up beside him. It looked like a giant spherical Christmas ornament.

"_GeorgeKirk, it's been too long!_" the odd voice of the giant vessel's lone occupant filtered into the _Triton City_'s cockpit. "_You must come aboard and fill me in on your adventures!_"

"Sounds great Balok, but first I need a little favor," GK said.

"_Ah, yes. Your planet Earth is in great danger, I understand, from something called a Boltini. From what I've heard, it seems rather obsessed with pies. Land your ship in my hangar bay, and then we can try to prevent your planet's destruction._" Balok paused. "_We might even find time for a glass of Tranya._"

"Sounds good. Thanks, Balok." GK closed the channel and began to guide his ship into the _Fesarius_' hangar bay. The good-natured little alien Balok always struck him as slightly creepy, but if Boltini had reached Earth, the unlimited power of the _Fesarius_ was the only thing that could prevent the extinction of humanity.

- - -

Adam was sitting alone in the captain's ready room. This room, or at least the same room on the original Vanguard, which he had been in hundreds of times, seemed to be strangely empty. No longer does the smell of coffee permeate the surroundings, even though he was holding a cup of it right in front of him. Adam was drifting in his thoughts, when the door chimed.

"Come in."

"You wanted me sir?" Said Jason, he was a little nervous.

"Yes, sit down. Drink?"

"Coffee, black, please."

"Heh." Adam chuckled to himself as he walked to the replicator. "Just like the Admiral…which is something we need to talk about."

"What about her?" His voice was suddenly alarmed, like a watchdog awoken by the sound of intruders. "Have we found her?"

"No." Adam sat down. "But what you say here could help us. According to your logs, it seems that everything since your meeting with the Admiral before we left Earth has been erased."

"That's right." Jason said, his mouth quivered for a little bit. "I was hit by a sudden Ion storm and my entire database was wiped, thank goodness for EWDEE though, she pulled me out of there right before my ship was destroyed."

Adam saw the quiver; he knew that Jason wasn't telling the truth. "Now Jason, I know you care about the Admiral as much, or maybe more than I do, than this crew does, remember, whatever you say here could decide her life."

Jason stared at Adam; he's had enough with lies. He was going to tell the truth. "Alright commander, I'll tell you the truth." He coughed, as if he was going to tell a story. "It all started when I had a meeting with AdmH. She told me to follow EWDEE for a while, and I agreed.

Adam watched in interest. "Go on…"

"Well, I started following her, and her friend Mordon, all the way to Moon Base Fluffy Bunny."

"Hold on." Adam said. He reached to his chest and tapped his comm badge. "Kaitz, can you get me any information on Moon Base Fluffy Bunny?"

"I'll try my best."

"Thanks Kaitz." He looked back at Jason. "Alright, keep going."

"Well, She told me that another clone of Boltini is out there, and is alive and kicking. She was told that by K…" He stuttered, but remained calm. "By Keyser, and that she was going to get to him to make sure he doesn't turn evil again." It took a lot of effort to say this last part; sweat was dripping off his face. Jason continued. "After that, we left the base, and we found the Vanguard."

Adam turned away, his face grim. "I've dreaded this day." He said as he looked out of the window. "I was so sure that there was another clone out there." He turned to face Jason. "But I couldn't mention it in front of the Admiral."

"Well, are we any close in getting her?" Asked Jason.

"We shall see." He tapped his comm badge again. "Kaitz, order a staff meeting immediately."

"Yes commander."

Adam walked back from the windows, and as he did that he sniffed the air, something was in it. "Thank you Lieutenant."

"No problem sir!" Jason said, as he got up to leave.

"Oh, don't forget to show up for the meeting."

"I'm invited?" Jason said, with a slight shock in his voice.

"Of course, it's not the Vanguard without a Hawthorn in every meeting." Adam smiled as Jason thanked him and departed. He sniffed the air again, and a smile emerged on his face.

"It's back…"

---

"So many staff meetings!" NAH shouted to PG. "What is it this time?"

"I don't know." Said PG. "But we'll find out soon." He pointed at the door as Adam and Jason strode in.

"Alright people, we have all thought about this, we have all worried ourselves silly, but it has come true. Boltini is alive."

A hushed gasp went through the senior staff. Adam waited for a bit, and continued.

"I have sent a transmission to Starfleet to try to tell them of this."

"And?" Asked Vanessa.

"Well, they know already, Boltini beamed up the Keyser not long ago."

"He has a ship?" PG asked. There was caution in his voice.

"Yes, he has the Terminator."

At this a very hushed "no" went through the crowd. Adam waited again, and then continued, just as before.

"Kaitz, what do you have on Fluffy Bunny?"

"You're not going to like it."

"Try me."

"Well, I have a crew manifest, most of them are just ensign slaves, except for one, Kick."

"Kick?!"

"I told you you wouldn't like it. Well, according to the database she was working for Keyser, at least before this mission, there was a description under Kick's name, it showed that she was rarely involved, but was helpful, very helpful for their kind of crime."

Adam's eyes widened in horror. "But how could that be? The Admiral should've known!"

"Yes she should've. After I found that out I tried to locate Kick, but she's not on board."

"She's working for Boltini." Piped in Jason.

"You know this?"

"Yes, I met her once, just before I was rescued, she said that she would work for anyone who is interested in crime."

"It all fits." Adam said. His eyes wide open. "If she is working for Boltini, then she could've taken the Admiral…and EWDEE!"

"We're not going to let him get away with it are we?" Asked an angry Mcmac.

"No." Adam paused. "Any suggestions?"

"Well…" Kaitz piped in. "We could always contact the IC, they probably wouldn't be happy if Boltini's fighters targeted them."

"Good idea." Adam thought for a while. "They would be hiding in their bases, most likely defending them. Kaitz, is there any bases that are still intact?"

"I believe so." She got up and walked to a nearby LCARS panel and tapped in several commands. "Yes!" She muttered to herself. "The neutrino signature is still there…and that's the last one."

"What are you talking about?"

"The base back at the Tudon Asteroid field, it's still intact."

"That's odd." Piped in PG. "I think it was pretty obvious that base was there, so why didn't Boltini's followers find it?"

"Well, it can cloak." Mcmac blurted out.

"It can cloak?" Adam asked.

"Well…" Kaitz squirmed a little. "Sorry commander, but we thought it might've been a touchy subject for the Admiral…"

Adam thought for a little. "That's alright. TC, contact them, tell them that we need help against Boltini, and we need an answer as soon as possible."

"Aye sir."

"Dismissed."

- - -

"What are they muttering about back there?" Boltini asked, leaning over to watch the Admiral and Keyser.

"I don't know Boltini," EWDEE said, she was obviously very weary. "Please don't do this."

"Kith, you've said that so many times now even you don't believe it any more," Boltini said with a grin. "You've lost all the conviction in your voice. You see what you need to do is..."

"Captain?"

"What is it?" Boltini asked.

"We're intercepting a communication from Starfleet," the comm operator said.

"What does it say?" Kick asked as she got up to stand behind the comm station. The entire bridge had gone silent as everyone waited to hear the message.

"It is a general alert for the Fleet sir. Starfleet seems to have figured out that the Terminator isn't in their possession any more."

"Well it's about time," Boltini said, rising to his feet. "You see Kith, that's the problem with your system. No control of information, I would control everything you know."

"Boltini, what should we do about this?" Kick asked.

"Calm down Kick," Boltini said as he slowly paced the bridge. "This isn't unexpected, we just attacked Starfleet headquarters, they were bound to figure out it was us eventually."

Boltini stopped and looked at the Admiral and Keyser. He glanced over at EWDEE and a smile split his lips.

"I don't think we can rely on GK to get Vanguard here soon enough," Boltini said. "Kick, get me the Vanguard."

Kick smiled devilishly, "You got it."

Boltini sat back in his chair and stared at the screen.

The bridge of the Vanguard appeared on it; Adam was seated in the Captain's chair conferring with Kaitz in the First Officer's chair. Jason was working at a station behind them, faced away from the screen. Adam looked up at the screen. His eyes widened in surprise, he knew he would be dealing with Boltini soon, although he hadn't been expecting to be contacted by the Nemesis.

Adam slowly rose from his chair, "Boltini."

"Hello Adam," Boltini said. "Good to see you and your crew again. In fact, I think I see some of my crew there too."

Adam turned around and glanced at Jason, who looked at him. Jason looked up at the viewscreen, flinching involuntarily at the glare from Boltini. He quickly looked away.

"Cowardly slave," Boltini spat. "But that's not important now. I'll kill that useless traitor later."

Admiral Hawthorne quickly rose to her feet. "You'll do no such thing Boltini!"

Boltini looked back at the Admiral. "Touched a nerve did I?"

"Admiral, are you and EWDEE ok? " Adam asked.

"Of course they are Adam," Boltini said. "Don't you trust me to be a good host?" Boltini held up his hook, looked at it, then quickly hid it behind his cape with a laugh.

"What do you want Boltini?"

"I wanted to invite you and your crew to a front row showing of the end of the world as you know it Adam," Boltini said. "I'll be there, Kith will be there, your Ad-mee-ril is coming, and even the Keyser will be there. I didn't want you to miss out."

"What are you talking about Boltini?"

"You sniveling little Starfleet types are all alike, you want all the answers up front," Boltini said. "Don't you want any mystery in your life any more? Don't you like to be surprised? I'll send you the coordinates Adam; I'll be good enough to do that at least. But come prepared for a fight Adam, the Inner Circle doesn't really appreciate being dropped in on by Starfleet whiners like you. Transmit those coordinates Kick."

Adam glanced back at PG and got an acknowledgement that they had received the coordinates.

"I hope to see you there, Adam," Boltini said. "And do hurry, I don't want you to miss out on the fun. Terminator out."

The bridge of the Vanguard was silent; it was Adam who first recovered. "Kaitz, where are those coordinates located?"

"They would put us right back near the Tudon asteroid belt, near the Briar Patch."

Adam thought for a minute. "Could there be any chance that Boltini knew that Voyager was here?"

"It didn't seem so." Answered PG.

"Hail the Admiral."

Admiral Janeway's face appeared once more on the view screen. "Adam, no need to say anything, my senior staff has agreed to help you anyway we can."

"How did you know?"

"We were monitoring your communications." Then, with a slight mischievous smile. "I hope you didn't mind."

"Not at all Admiral."

"We're being hailed." Announced TC.

Admiral Janeway understood. "Janeway out."

"Mr. TC, onscreen."

The Admiral's calm face vanished off of the screen, replaced now by Keyser's face. However, something has changed, the evil, despicable smirk that appeared on the original and the clone's face was all but gone.

"You…" Adam muttered.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Resyek, you get the reference?"

"Yes" Adam paused for a minute, and without thinking, "You're alive!"

A mischievous smirk appeared on Resyek's face. "We're clones, remember? Now, I've analyzed the data you sent me, they are genuine, and we have no doubt that Boltini is alive and is revolting."

"Will you help us?"

"We will do all we can, give us the coordinates where we should meet and we'll be there."

"It looks like you don't have to go anywhere." Adam said, his face suddenly grim. "He is taking the fight to you."

"I see." The smirk never left his face. "Well, no problem, we will still do what we can, if there is one thing we hate more than you Starfleet, no offence."

"None taken."

"…Is traitors, the Keyser taught us that." He paused. "We hope to see you soon."

"Same here."

"Alright, Resyek out." And with that, his smirking face disappeared.

Adam walked back to the captain's chair and sat down. His eyes were focused and he was tense.

"Mr. Ice, set a course for those coordinates, maximum warp. TC, hail Voyager, tell them we're ready."

"Aye sir." Both of them said.

"Engage."

- - -

The Vanguard and Voyager were waiting when the Terminator dropped out of warp menacingly at the Inner Circle's base. All appeared to be peaceful.

"Weapons fire?" Boltini barked.

"No trace, my lord," a NES reported. "Both the Vanguard and Voyager are undamaged. Their shields are up. The Inner Circle's base is also undamaged."

"The Vanguard is hailing," another NES called.

"Let's see them, then," Boltini muttered barely loud enough for the NES to hear.

AdamJ's face appeared on the screen. "Boltini," he said. "I hope you know we've made an alliance with the Inner Circle. They say you're trying to take over the galaxy. We're here to prevent that."

Boltini laughed, a harsh, mocking, insane laugh. "But you do not know how I plan to do this! I have a superweapon capable of destroying stars. Nothing can stand in my way!"

"We plan to. We won't let you subject the galaxy to a reign of terror. Bridge to transporter room -- mark!"

Nothing happened.

"There's some sort of dampening field around the bridge that's blocking our transporters, Commander. I can't penetrate it," Nibbles said.

"Keep trying," Adam replied. "Boltini, your time is up. Voyager, Inner Circle, target the Terminator's engines and weapons. Fire."

"SHIELDS!" Boltini yelled. They snapped into place barely in time to block the barrage of weapons fire coming from the two ships and the base. The Terminator shook, and the lights flickered. The force fields surrounding Keyser and Admiral Hawthorne crackled as the power surges rippled through the ship. A couple of NESes went flying. "Return fire!"

"Their shields are down to seventy-four percent," Tuvok reported from Voyager.

"Keep firing," was Janeway's reply.

Green bolts of energy burst rapidly from the Terminator's energy cannons and collided with the base and the two ships. "Pie cannons are down!" a NES yelled before his console exploded, throwing him backwards and rendering him unconscious. Another NES rushed in to take his place.

"Shields are down to 47 percent," PG yelled.

"Our shields are almost gone!" Kick shouted in alarm.

Boltini appeared to consider for a moment. "Prepare to fire the Mega Pie of Doom."

Eyes all around the Terminator's bridge widened. "Oh, no," EWDEE whispered.

Admiral Hawthorne turned suddenly to look at Keyser. "What can we do?" she asked in a low voice.

Keyser shook his head. "Nothing, as long as we're behind these forcefields," he replied in an equally low voice.

Admiral Hawthorne swore.

"I'm reading an unusual energy buildup coming from the Terminator," Kaitz reported from the Vanguard.

"The superweapon," Adam muttered.

"The Mega Pie of Doom is ready, my lord!"

"Target the Inner Circle base and fire!"

It was almost like slow motion. Three bridge crews, two horrified and one triumphant, watched as the Mega Pie of Doom hurtled toward the Inner Circle base

Resyek and his comrades starred at the growing ball of pie filling that's charging for their safe haven. He closed his eyes and hugged everyone around him…

After an eternity, the pie made contact. All of the bridge crews shielded their eyes just in time as the blinding flash propagated from the station, which promptly disintegrated and was no more.

The lights went out completely on all three ships as the massive force of the exploding pie and base threw them violently backwards. At last, they came to a stop.

Adam and the rest of the Vanguard's bridge crew picked themselves up and tried to find their way through the smoke. "Report!" Adam called.

"The Inner Circle's base has been destroyed," Kaitz managed to say.

The Terminator's lights returned, but when AdmH tested the forcefield, she found that she was still trapped. Keyser lay unconscious on the floor.

Voyager was first to notice what was occurring at the spot where the base was just ten minutes earlier. "My God...it's a singularity forming out there!" "Full reverse! Warn the Vanguard!"

"Communications are down!"

The newly formed black hole began to exert its gravitational pull on the Terminator and the Vanguard, who had only just noticed. "We can't break free, Commander," Ice said from the helm, working furiously.

The two ships began to pick up speed, and were hurtling towards the black hole -- or was it a black hole?

"That's no black hole...that's a spatial rift!" Admiral Hawthorne exclaimed. "We'll be torn apart..." Her mind jumped from possibility to possibility before realizing what had to be done. "Kick! Put a tractor beam on the Vanguard!"

Kick looked at AdmH, and then at Boltini, questioning.

"Trust me, Kick!"

Indecision fled from Kick's face as she entered a few commands on her console. A red tractor beam shimmered between the Terminator and the Vanguard.

"It's a spatial rift!" Kaitz yelled, surprised. A second later: "The Terminator's got a tractor beam on us!"

A fleeting memory came to Adam, and suddenly he knew what to do. "Tractor the Terminator!"

The two enemy ships, connected by tractor beams of sparkling red and blue, sped through the spatial rift. The shaking began as a light shudder, but soon developed into something worthy of a Californian earthquake. Very few people managed to stay on their feet.

After what seemed like hours, the shaking stopped. A clear star field presented itself to the viewscreens of the Vanguard and the Terminator. But there was something imperceptibly wrong, something temporally wrong...

"Toto," EWDEE said as she walked to the viewscreen after picking herself up, "I don't think we're in Kansas any more…"

**To be continued...**

Contributors 

Boltini3000, EWDEE, AdmHawthorne, NAHTMMM, PG15, GeorgeKirk, and mcmac


End file.
